Total Drama Recycled
by MyHusbandToBeHisNameIsCody
Summary: Season 5! And we're bringing back your oh so loved original cast of 24, but that's not the only thing coming back. This season, we'll be recycling old challenges from the first 3 seasons, basing our challenges off them! Is Justin not hotter than Alejandro? Why is Katie so serious all of a sudden? Heck, we've got a love square! Relations will break and form this season of T, D, R!
1. Intro

"Camp Wawanakwa, an abandon film lot, around the world, and then back to the crummy camp we all know and love. You people just can't get enough of Total Drama, can't you?" Chris McLain boasted to the camera directly in front of him. The host man himself was standing at an empty parking lot, with nothing but a huge school bus, and the camera crew surrounding him. He then shrugged, "hey, as long as I get paid, I'm not complaining!" Chris started walking slowly to his left, the camera man following him intently.

"Welcome back to the 5th season of our beloved show, Total Drama. You think it will be taking place here?" Chris emphasized the dead parking lot behind him. "Psh, forget it! What would I do here to the cast? Deep squat! Right now, we are just awaiting their arrival, which once they're all here, I'll get to the explaining. Look, I think that's them now."

Surely enough, a line of limousines pulled up into the lot, and one by one, a camper would file out.

The first one to exit their limo was a tall blonde, wearing a blue hoodie, and had long blonde hair.

"'Sup Chris?" Bridgette swiftly walked over to the host.

"Bridgette! Good to see you're not complaining! Not so sure what to say to the rest of the cast about to arrive." Chris shuddered.

Bridgette raised a questioning brow to him, but then started, "hey, I get a chance to redeem myself to the whole viewing world, that's good to me."

"I hear where you're comin' from sista'," Leshawna came striding down with pride, right past Chris, down to her old friend. "Being played like a fool was not good on lil' ole Leshawna's reputation I got. Still though, there will never be anything good coming from this show."

"That's one of the best parts!" Chris beamed to the two young adults. They just rolled their eyes at him and began to catch up.

"Is _she _here yet?" A short techno brunette whispered behind the host, surprising him, and making him jump.

"Sheesh! Don't sneak up on me like that!" Chris exclaimed at Cody loudly. "What are you _even _talking about?"

"_Her. _Is the coast clear?" Cody asked again, eyes wandering everywhere around the area they were standing in. Chris scratched him head to the little nerd.

"If you mean Sierra, Cody, then no, she has not arrived yet," Harold replied. Everyone was surprized to see Harold, no one saw him leave his limo! Cody happily sighed in relief.

"Thank the lucky stars!"

Just then, a very muscular teen with black hair pushed her way right through the two nerds and stood where Bridgette and Leshawna were still chatting.

"Um… Eva everyone!" Chris presented her. He then continued, "but Cody, what makes you think Sierra is going to be here?"

Cody's eyes shot right open in awe. "Y-You mean to say… Sierra might not be here this season!" Chris shot Cody his signature smile, and then the teenage started dancing around like a fool. Harold stared at Cody's peculiar happy dance, and gave him an odd glance.

Another teen walked out of the limo he was in, with a smug facial expression. He gripped his luggage and walked strongly to the other ex-campers, but stopped short when he saw Cody dancing like a mad man beside Harold and Chris.

"Who put happy pills in his coffee?" Duncan questioned Cody's odd state.

"Sierra isn't he-ere! Sierra isn't he-ere! And she ain't coming ba-ack. La la la la la-a." Cody sang.

"EEEEE! OH-EM-GEE. CODY, YOU LOOK SOO CUTE WHEN YOU'RE DANCING!" A high pitched voice squeaked, and then the owner to the voice trampled the now horrified Cody.

"Cody I've missed you so much! Where have you been these days? Every time I snuck into your backyard, I didn't see you through your bedroom window! My guess is that you moved though, because one time a lady from your house said I needed to leave or she'd call the police on me, and she did NOT look like any of your family members!" Sierra squished Cody in his arms.

"Agh… I-I… m-moved.. c-c-can't… BREATH!" Sierra quickly loosened her death grip on the poor boy.

"You moved without telling ME? Why Cody? WHY! Well, it's okay now, at least we can be together now." The purple haired stalker said creepily, she then lifted Cody up with one hand, and their bags with another, and joined the awaiting contestances.

"I thought you said Sierra wasn't coming this season?" questioned Harold, who was still a halt with Chris. The host flashed his teeth to the smart teenager.

"Nooo, I asked you why you would think she was coming back!"

"You're a horrible man, Chris," Harold grabbed his bag, getting ready to stand with the others, before shooting a glare to the delinquent to his left. "Duncan.''

Duncan rolled his eyes before the nerdling left. Chris then turned his attention to said teen.

"Duncan! Juvie doing you well?"

"You know it!"

Back with the others, Harold walked up to Leshawna and smiled to her. She didn't seem to notice, or if she did, she didn't care. Now back to Duncan…

"Well, Mr. Fan Favourite, here's the question all of the viewing world would like to know, how are-" Chris was cut short of Duncan already answering.

"Gwen and I? That's for me to know, and you to find out." Duncan mysteriously smiled, then strode past the host and made his way to the group.

"Guess you aren't find out anytime soon," Chris gave an obvious fake frown to the camera. "Maybe I'll ask Gwen when she gets here. Now for our next contestant, DJ!"

"Yo man, how're you doing?" DJ acknowledged Chris at ease. He didn't stop walking though. He went straight to the group without needing Chris' answer.

"Like WOAH Katie! We're here! I still can't believe we finally get to compete! This is like SOO exciting! EEEE!" Sadie squealed to her BFFFL. Katie looked bemused, gripping her small bag.

"Uhuh… right."

Sadie looked to the tanned teen, and then to the ground for a moment. Katie kept walking, leaving Sadie behind. Bridgette and Eva both raised their eye to this action.

Sadie looked up, a little more content than before, and ran to catch up with Katie and the rest of the group.

"Okay then…" Chris said hesitantly, scratching his head.

"Katie! Wait up!" Sadie perked over beside her, the others watching them.

"Hmm…" was all that Katie said. Everyone was beyond confused to her actions, not so much Sadie though.

"Chris! HEADS!" A low pitchy voice screamed coming closer and closer to Chris. The host man turned, to see a red blur on a skateboard charging at him with force, and dodged it quickly.

Said blur kept rolling down the pavement, past Chris, past the other ex-campers, and straight into the school bus with a SPLAT! Like a bear smashing a strawberry into a wall. The skateboard started rolling away. It took a few seconds for Chris to regain his posture before realizing who that was.

Dusting off his shirt, he exclaimed the man in the jumpsuit's presence.

"Tyler everyone!"

"TIGER! NOO!" A high ditzy voice shrieked. Heads turned to the direction the voice came from, and none other was there the blonde Lindsay running her way to Tyler; or as she said it, Tiger. "I'll save you!"

Lindsay was sprinting down to her mushed boy, and without realizing it, trip on the skateboard, and rolled her way right into where Tyler currently resided, against the bus.

"Ugh," Tyler started, losing consciousness, "it's… Tyler."

"That's got to hurt! Ahahaha!" Chris started laughing like a school girl.

"Chris! They could be seriously hurt!" Beth complained, and ran over to her best friend and boyfriend to see if they were okay.

"Whatever… hey Zeke!" Chris and everyone looked to the prairie boy, most surprised by how he looked.

"Hey Chris, it's uh… nice to be back, eh?" Ezekiel said with his Canadian accent. He looked just the same as he did in Total Drama Island.

"Woah, Zeke! How did you get back to normal?" Bridgette asked in awe. Ezekiel blushed at the call of his name.

"Well'umm, you see-"

"Let me explain," Chris intruded, but that's the Chris thing that he would do. "We got in _a lot _of trouble with the producers about destroying Ezekiel, so we decided to pay for fixing both him and Alejandro up, so now they're good as new!"

"What about Alejandro?" Heather expressed, slightly red, walking toward the ensemble. Leshawna was amused by this.

"What, you blushin' at the mention of pretty boy's name now ain't ya?" Leshawna cackled under her breath, and got an awarding high five from Bridgette. Heather got even more red.

"I would n-never! Uh.. umm…"

"What about the mention of my name?" a certain super model inquired.

"Justin, looking as good as ever," Chris fawned at him, Justin gave him a super model smile. "But, we aren't talking about you, but the _other _pretty boy on the show."

"I am assuming you mean me?" Alejandro wondered out loud, entering their conversation. Justin looked offended, and chuckled nervously.

"But we all know I'm the hottest one here, right?" Asked Justin. Sadie gave both of them a dreamy look.

"I think you're both smoking hot, right Katie?" Sadie nudged her. Katie just shrugged.

"Whatever, if you guys want to have a dispute or whatever on who's hotter or not, just don't do it now. We've got to rap this up soon, so we need the remainders of you losers to come." Chris expressed, agitated slightly.

"But-" Justin was cut off by a charging voice of a female.

"Excuse Chris, but do NOT refer to me as a loser, the rest of them, who cares, but me? No." Courtney glared at Chris while walking by him. "Besides, I was a CIT! It is impossible to call ME a loser. So, don't even try, feel free to call Gwen and Duncan that though, because that is the actually truth," she continued gliding past Chris with a triumphing smile, and to the rest of the losers- I mean… winner challenged as Heather would say.

"Oh really now? Let's try this then Princess. You are a loser," Duncan smirked at Courtney, she turned her face to him, her eyes rock hard.

"Your words don't hurt me, Duncan. Now, where's your stupid weird goth girlfriend?"

"She ain't here yet darling, why, you miss her?"

"Bite me."

Duncan and Courtney didn't stop glaring at each other, while Chris pondered what he said.

"Wait… you didn't deny if you and Gwen were dating! So you are then! It must be true!" Chris yelled a bit too happy.

Duncan stopped his mental fight with Courtney, and turned to Chris. "Or maybe I just did that to confuse you. Why do you care so much anyways?" Chris just frowned and became sad all of a sudden.

Nobody seemed to notice until now, but Trent was standing beside Chris, holding his bags and guitar, confused slightly.

"Uhh… hi?" The music man said to the childish host. Chris then closed his eyes and counted to three silently to himself, and then regained his posture.

"Trent! Our musician! Welcome back to the game!"

"Thanks man," Trent gave Chris a handshake. Duncan gave Trent a disgusted look while he started making his way to there. Trent raised his eye brow to him. "What?"

"Trying to get on Chris' good side won't get you anywhere, pansy," Duncan spat at Trent.

"I wasn't trying to, it was just a hand shake… and you know this isn't my first season here, right? I know that trick doesn't work," Trent said in the same expression as Duncan.

"Yeah, but I've been around a lot longer then you have musician, just giving you the heads up so you don't leave too quickly," Duncan mocked. Trent looked now very peeved.

"Hmm, 'pansy', 'musician'… you claim you've been around for a while, yet you don't even know my name? It's not like I didn't far in the first season, but come on Duncan, there's only 24 of us. It's not that hard to remember Trent. T-R-E-N-T. One syllable. Guess you are that dumb," Trent replied, as jaws dropped. Even Duncan himself seemed surprised.

"Oh snap!" Leshawna exclaimed to herself.

"Childish people…" Eva whispered to herself under her breath.

"Or maybe he's too big of a wimp to even say your name because you're his girlfriend's ex," the snide voice of Courtney rang.

Many 'oooOOoo!'s' were heard in the background_. _Duncan crinkled his eye brow and looked at his ex.

"This is stupid, what does that have to do with anything?" Duncan slightly raged to the CIT.

"Meaning that you find Trent as a threat," Courtney replied smartly, putting her hands on her hips.

"Stay out of this, Courtney. And Trent, well played," he smirked to the number 9 lover, "well played. This isn't over though."

"Geez, you don't even know what's going on this season, yet there is already so much drama!" Chris watched as the two teens fumed at each other, "I love it! But sadly, we need to cool things down a bit. Wait until the season officially starts."

Chris turned his heel to see the next contestant to show up, and luckily for him, it was Owen!

"Owen! Just the man we need to cool things down!"

"Hey guys! I missed you all so much!" Owen beamed to his friends. Though, something seemed wrong to him. Before him he saw a slightly unconscious Tyler and Lindsay standing beside each other, a good looking Justin glaring a good looking Alejandro who seemed to be looking a pretty Heather who looked in shock at Duncan and Trent, who were fuming to at one another, Courtney looking distressed, and an unhappy Katie and a concerned Sadie. "Did I miss something?"

Everyone turned to Owen and most smiled. Even after all the bad stuff that has happened, you can never be sad to Owen, he brought the happy out in everyone! Well… mostly everyone. Owen happily waved to them.

"It's great that you're here! Just the tension breaker I needed!" Chris flailed to the food lover. Owen gave him a peculiar look.

"Tension breaker?"

"Never mind that Owen, let's just keep this going so I won't be here all day," Chris explained to the happy teenager.

Owen smiled and made his way to the other waiting people, receiving high fives and hugs in the process.

Chris turned once again to see the next person that was going to arrive, and much to his anticipation of everyone showing up, Geoff was there.

"Welcome Geo-"

"BRIDGEY BOO!" Geoff immediately dropped all his bags and ran to his arms opened girlfriend.

"GEOFFEY BEAR!"

The two immediately locked arms and tightly embraced, earning some disgusted looks from their fellow friends.

"How long have you been waiting?" Geoff asked not letting go.

"I was the first one to arrive," Bridgette said almost sadly, and the two immediately locked their lips together and started to make out. Some people like Lindsay and Sadie 'aww'd', while others scrunched their faces to the site.

"Geez, get a room you love birds, or at least not do this here," Noah said suddenly coming out of nowhere, as heads turned to his direction. A smiled grew on Owen's face when he saw his tiny friend.

"NOAH!"

Owen ran as fast as his feet could and smashed Noah into a huge hug, "I missed ya buddy!"

"O-Owen… c-c-c-can't… let GO!" Noah squeaked out, having trouble breathing.

"OH GROUP HUGS! THOSE ARE SUPER FUN!" And kart wheeling Izzy sprung out of the blue, "Izzy is coming to join!"

Izzy immediately rapped her arms around her giant boyfriend and her old friend, and by now, Noah's face had turned blue. Katie seemed to take note of this.

"Uh guys, I think you're killing him," Katie stated to the happy reunion. Owen and Izzy quickly let go, and colour started to come back to Noah's face.

"T-Thank… you…" Noah complied to Katie, breathing each word. The three happy friends, excluding Noah, trotted their way with the other young adults.

Chris looked at the big group before him, quickly doing a head count.

"Twenty one, twenty two, twenty three… we're missing someone! And we really need to finish this up if we want any time for the actual show! Who's missing?" an agitated Chris spoke, before feeling a tap on his shoulder.

"I'm guessing me?" a gothic girl asked Chris, smiling ever so slightly.

"Gwen! Look, we don't have much time for catching up, but I must ask you one thing. It is very important," Chris expressed as if the question was quite essential. Gwen nodded to him before he ask, "are you and Duncan still together?"

Gwen furrowed her eyebrows before answering, "what does that have to do with anything?"

She grabbed her bag and started head toward the group, now standing beside Duncan.

"Geez, why is it such a huge secret? Well, no matter now, every, put your bags on the bus, and head on in it!" Chris yelled to the group, before walking away before adding an extra, "also, the confessional is on the bus at the back, since you're going to be spending a lot of time on it, we might as well decided to put it in there," Chris finished, and walked away. The campers gave each one another a confused look.

**Confession Cam-**

**Alejandro- So, the confession camera is here on the bus? Don't judge me for being confused, Chris told us nothing of this season! Maybe it may be… Total Drama Trapped inside a Bus? Um… no, no… that wouldn't be it.**

**Eva- Finally, they're letting me compete! It was so COMPLETELY unfair that I only got to for ONE GOD DAMN SEASON! They let the prissy witch aka Heather compete for all the seasons we were in? No matter though, I'm winning this year no matter what.**

**Sadie- YES! I get to be here instead of on the aftermath! This is going to be so totally awesome! I get to stare at all the hotties here, meaning Justin, Alejandro and Trent. *Dreamy sigh* It's too bad Katie's still in a horrible mood though, she's been like this for almost 5 months now! She won't tell me why sadly, but it must be pretty serious if it turned her as serious as a dictionary… wait… dictionaries are serious?**

**Katie- That's extremely rude of Chris to put me and Sadie in the same limo, I mean at first I thought people were arriving in pairs, but I realized her and I were the only ones! It's not like we're attached by the hip or something… I just wish people will see me as my own person!**

**Justin- I'm hotter than that Aleuglyface, right? Right? RIGHT!**

**Trent- My god, why is Duncan such an idiot? Fighting with me at the very beginning for no reason? I just want to get this season over with… and hopefully make it out alive, not heart broken, and totally fine. *Unconvincing smile***

**Cody- Why does Sierra have to be here? *hangs head down low***

**Noah- I seriously thought Izzy and Owen were going to kill me with that hug. I swear 5 more seconds and I would have been dead.**

***STATIC***

All the teens went to put their bags away as a group, some chatting, and some walking alone. One of those some's happened to be Katie. Noah saw this and decided that he was feeling in a nice mood, and decided to officially thank her for almost saving him. He approached her slowly.

"Um.. hey Katie," he hesitantly started. She was currently putting her small luggage into the back of the bus like everyone else, and seemed to be deep in thought and ignored Noah. He tried again, "Katie?" he tapped her shoulder, which made her jump and turn around. She turned slightly red.

"Oh, Noah! Hi, sorry I didn't realize you, I guess I was kind of thinking at the moment…" Katie said sheepishly.

"We, as humans, are always thinking," Noah said under his breath, Katie didn't seem to hear though, and continued, "thanks for getting Izzy and Owen to stop chocking me to death," he started, and Katie giggled slightly, "I think I would've stopped breathing without you there…"

"It was nothing, I just stated to them that you couldn't breathe, so I had to do something," Katie said curtly to him, not cracking a smile though. Just then Noah felt a tap on his shoulder, and turned to see an out of breath Cody before him.

"Noah, do me a solid and sit beside me on the bus before Sierra does and rapes me," Cody said desperately. Noah gave him an indifferent look.

"Okay, I guess. Let me just grab my book and I'll be there in a second," Noah explained to the now more happy Cody.

"Thank you! I seriously owe you one, dude," Cody happily walked onto the bus.

Noah reached inside his bag, and pulled out a nice looking book, before throwing his bag at the back of the bus.

"See you around, Katie," Noah spoke, and walked away.

Katie watched him as he walked, before being tackled by her best friend.

"Come sit with me, Katie!" Sadie shrieked into the tall girl's ear, and Katie gave her a surprized look, before nodding her head solemnly.

"Um… sure."

"Holy crap on crackers Gwen, you sure as heck missed a lot! Is there something funky going up with you and Duncan?" Leshawna asked her goth friend as they put their bags away. Gwen gave her a questioning stare.

"What do you mean?" Gwen asked obliviously.

"Girl, come and sit with me on the bus, I'll tell ya everything," Leshawna answered as she dragged her good friend toward the entrance of the bus. Right as they were about to enter, they were stopped by the green haired delinquent.

"Hey Gwen, wanna crash with me on the bus?" Duncan asked his possibly girlfriend. Gwen gave him a sorry smile.

"Sorry hun, Gwen and I needta sit togetha, we have some girl talk we need to establish," Leshawna quickly said before pulling herself and Gwen onto the bus. Duncan stood their dumbfounded.

"No matter, I'll just find someone else to sit with."

Eva put her bag away with ease, before turning around and getting a good look at her fellow teens.

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Eva- If I actually want to get anywhere this season, I'm going to need to get well acquainted with everyone here. I sure as hell know that playing this game without strategy will get me nowhere, so I need to be smart, and get in good with the people.**

***STATIC***

Eva found her eyes wander up to the crazy Izzy. Eva was already semi friendly to the phsyco, so maybe sitting with her will make it seem like she isn't a mean person to others, which will all make it easier for her to manipulate people into joining her in an alliance. Eva made her way up to the red head.

"Hey Izzy," Eva started in a quite obvious semi louder voice, hoping people would hear her before continuing, "would you mind sitting with me on the bus? I know a lot of other people, including you, probably already have a bus partner, and I don't want to be left alone. Plus, I don't think anyone would want too.."

"OKAY!" Izzy screamed as if she was imitating Eva's volume. "I'LL SIT WITH YOU. I WAS GOING TO GO SIT WITH OWEN, BUT YOU'RE COOL, TOO!" Izzy mysteriously cackled and ran onto the bus leaving Eva there. Eva smiled in victory, and entered the bus, too. Beth and Lindsay gave her a sad look.

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Beth- Woah, I always thought Eva was a heartless mean person, but I guess she's just a little lonely. But we all are lonely sometimes, aren't we?**

**Lindsay- Poor Eve, she looked so sad! But, it must be pretty upsetting to be a sad little loner with no friends… I wouldn't know though.**

**Eva- I'm hoping this will turn into one of those 'Hook, Line, and Sinker' moments, and so, I feel it is right to say: hook.**

***STATIC***

One way or another, all of the teens filed their way onto the tiny bus, squished. Chris then entered the bus with a bag in his hand.

"Welcome participants of season 5 of your love show, Total… Drama… Recycled!" Chris said, cutting straight to the point.

"Why is this bus so god damn small?" Courtney complained, annoyed.

Chris, being Chris, decided to ignore her.

"Let's just get on with this. So, I bet you're all wondering, 'we've done so much the past 4 seasons, what could you possibly do?' Well, the answer to that is-"

"What happened to the Revenge of the Island cast? Because aren't they supposed to be competing this time also? That's what everyone else thinks in the viewing world…" Harold interrupted, gaining many glares from the teens around him.

"Hey, will you do me a favour and SHUT UP?" Chris raged to the skinny nerd, but continued none the less, "as I was saying, this season is called Total Drama Recycled! And this season, we will be reliving you're most _favourite _times on this show. This time around, every other day you will have a challenge loosely based on a challenge we did in past seasons. No, we aren't completely redoing the challenges, but, we need some inspiration, hence, recycling! And you people say I'm not eco-friendly!" Chris exclaimed with his arms in the air, smiling ear to ear. Gwen did not seem amused by the comment.

"Chris, that doesn't make you eco-friendly at all…" Gwen yawned after saying.

"Whatever. We start off with a challenge based from Island, then Action, then World Tour, then the every multiple of 4 will I will be making up my own special challenge for you that has nothing to do with any of the seasons past! Aren't I being a clever cookie?"

Mumbles of 'no's were heard across the bus, but Chris shrugged it off.

"One last thing I need to add is this," Chris reached into the bag he brought in before, and pulled out a golden marshmallow, that looked like it was made of plastic… "You see this bad boy? These will be scattered pretty much everywhere. In the challenge, where you will be saying, and even on this bus! These guys are pretty much a token that you must redeem that will bring you some very useful items, and some not so much," Chris explained, dropping the golden puff back in his bag, "for example, one might give you a bag a chips, one might give you a pillow, and one might give you immunity. So, if you ever catch one of these, make sure you grab it before anyone else does! Also, I failed to mention where you redeem it, and the answer to that is every night, Chef will be at the front of the bus, you bring that to him, and he'll determine your prize, and hand it over to you. Got it?"

Many head nodded before him. He smiled, "Good. You're first challenge will start once we get there, and it will be based off Trial by Tri-armed Triathlon. Happy busing, and see you there!"

**A/N: Holy cow! 13 pages! That is quite a long first chapter, but yes, better than it being like only 100 words long… So what did you think? Good? Bad? Worth Reading? Please give me some feedback, because reviews help me become a better writer! This is the first fanfic I'm posting in the Total Drama category, and the first fanfic I'm posting on this account. My goal for this story is to surpass 19 reviews though before I reach chapter 7… just letting you know. That is because 19 is the most reviews I've ever gotten and the story was 7 chapters long, so… I'm crossing my fingers I reach my goal! **

**Thank you so much for reading! Until next chapter!**


	2. Triarmed Triathlon part 1

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! I had a pretty awesome start with my first chapter, 10 reviews is pretty great! Actually, it's amazing! I don't understand why it doesn't show the guest review count in the review count thingy. I guess Fanfiction decided to change it, if anyone could explain the guest reviewing to me, that'd be awesome. Well, I'm here to bring you the actual first challenge, so I hope you enjoy! **

As soon as Chris exited the bus, an abrupt large noise filled the bus. Everyone was joyed to see that the terror of Chris finally left, but were not so happy about the challenge on their first day.

"Hmm…. Tri-armed Triathalon. I can't remember what that challenge was," Gwen started, looking at her friend sitting beside her.

"Total Drama Island episode 21, it was when the final 6 had to be handcuffed to each other in groups of 2, where they competed in 3 different challenges, and the episode where Geoff got eliminated," a high voice from in front of Gwen and Leshawna erupted. They looked at the seat in front of them to see Sierra staring contently at the bus seat beside her, where Cody and Noah resided. She then added, "why won't my husband sit with me! This relationship is never going to work out if he won't even talk to me!" Sierra whined.

Gwen and Leshawna thought it would be best as to just leave her be, and started their own conversation.

"Oh yeah! I remember that challenge! I was with Duncan on that one, and man, was that one heck of a ride or what?" Leshawna asked the goth girl, who just nodded her head in reply. Then, something reminded Leshawna as to why she's sitting with Gwen.

"Speaking of Duncan, what's going on with you 2? As soon as he got here, he already had two fights with 2 different people! And he won't tell any of us if you two are still dating or not," Leshawna stated, and Gwen gave her a surprised look.

"Who'd he fight with?"

"Right off the bat him and Courtney had a quarrel, soon after when Trent arrived, they had one. too," Leshawna answered. Gwen still looked as surprised as ever at the mention of those two names. Leshawna felt as it was time to ask her friend the question everyone has been wondering, "well?"

"Well what?" Gwen replied, a bit with force. Leshawna smiled.

"Well spill the beans girl! Do you and Duncan still have a thing?" Gwen laughed at this question, before clearing her voice.

"You _really _want to know?" Gwen question mysteriously, and Leshawna nodded her head in anticipation. Gwen's smile grew bigger, "well, the truth is, Duncan and I are…"

Somewhere else in the bus, near the back to be precise, were Bridgette and Courtney were chatting away to each other, despite Courtney not having many friends during her old Total Drama experiences, she always found Bridgette to be a nice person to talk to. They were sitting right beside the confessional room, which was currently closed.

"I KNEW IT!" A booming voice roared from the front of the bus, and the bus quickly silenced. The two girls turned their attention to where the voice was coming from, and to their surprise, they saw Leshawna standing on her seat in triumph. Leshawna turned her direction to Bridgette, and pointed at her.

"YOU OWE BE 10 BUCKS NOW!" the loud girl boomed to Bridgette, before laughing her way back into her seat. Courtney gave Bridgette an alarmed look.

"What was that about?" Courtney asked the blonde. Bridgette smiled to her.

"We made a bet on guessing whether Duncan and Gwen are still dating or not, and apparently, she was right." Courtney scrunched her nose at the mention of those two names, but curiosity abducted her mind.

"What did you guess?" Courtney asked her, turning slightly pink. Bridgette took note of the girls actions.

"Doesn't matter. Why though, you still got a thing for Duncan?" Bridgette inquired with a smirk on her face. Courtney turned even redder from either embarrassment or anger. She couldn't tell.

"I would NEVER in a million years! T-This is just for strategy!" Courtney stumbled at her words, and Bridgette just laughed.

"I'm just teasing you Court, I know you and Duncan are done," Bridgette said sincerely, and Courtney sighed.

**CONFESSIONAL-**

**Courtney- How can anyone even THINK that I still like Duncan? Geez people, that was like a year ago! This is strategy!**

***STATIC***

Slowly but surely, noises of voices filled the bus once again. Beth, who happened to be sitting with Lindsay, frowned to her. Lindsay saw that Beth was looking at something, so she turned her attention to where her eyes were.

There sat a slightly bored looking Eva, with her arm up against the window of the bus, and Izzy. The crazy girl seemed to be telling a story of some sort to her, with her arms flailing as she talked.

"Gee, Linds, doesn't Eva look so sad?" Beth asked, looking at the ditzy blonde. Lindsay nodded to her.

"Yeah, I always thought Ava didn't want any friends, but it turns out she really does!" Lindsay exclaimed.

Eva took noticed the two girls looking at her, and she waved to them. The two best friends looked at the tough girl happily, and waved back to her smiling widely. Eva smirked at this.

**CONFESSIONAL-**

**Eva- Well, looks like there are already two weaklings feeling bad for me, I sure as heck hope they're on my team. I just need a few more people, just in case those two idiots though. But, I guess it is time for me to say: Line.**

***STATIC***

"And then, Noah was _so _surprized that I thought he was actually going to faint! He then told me "if you ever sneak into my house again, ESPECIALLY when I'm showering, I'm going to call the police on you!" Ahaha, of course that never stopped me, and happily, he never did," Izzy laughed at her own story, but then saw Eva scoping the room. Izzy poked Eva's forehead.

"Where you even listening?" Izzy asked her. Eva shot her head to Izzy.

"Yeah yeah yeah, you snuck into a house and showered with Noah…" Eva replied, not paying much attention. Izzy's eyes shot wide open.

"I didn't _shower _with Noah, I snuck up on him while he was you silly goose! Now I must re-tell the story all over again! Okay, so one day I woke up thinking 'hey, I feel like bugging Noah today'…"

Off in some other part of the bus, was Tyler, sitting beside Ezekiel. The prairie boy's eyes seemed to be locked on something at the back of the bus, blushing slightly. Tyler turned his head to the back of the bus, looking for what he was looking at. Ezekiel quickly turned his attention to the ceiling, and Tyler gave him a peculiar look.

**CONFESSIONAL-**

**Tyler- Okay, that was weird.**

**Ezekiel- Ever since World Tour, I've seemed to develop a uh… crush on one the girls, eh? I don't know what to do about it though…**

***STATIC***

After an hour or so, the bus finally came to a halt, and all the teens exited it, relieved. Near where the bus was parked, was a small boat that could hold no more than maybe 14 people. Further in the distance, you could see an island. A very certain island that would bring back many horrible, great, disgusting or exciting memories. Gwen looked horrified at the scene. They were at a dock, there was a boat, and they could see the island where camp Wawanakwa resided. This could only mean one thing.

"Please tell me we're not going back to-"

"Camp Wawanawkwa is where your first challenge will begin!" Chris announced, seeming to be coming out of no where. Many groans were heard scattered across the teens, and Gwen hung her head down low.

**CONFESSIONAL-**

**Gwen- Okay, so I knew that the challenges were going to be based off old challenges, but I didn't think we were actually going BACK to the island! *sigh* Please don't let this be permanent. Too many memories on this island that I don't want to think about.**

**Harold- Sweet! We're back on the island. Maybe I can find the pair of pjs I left here all those years ago…**

**Trent- One of the things I prayed that I wanted to not happen, happened. So much for forgetting about the past… crap.**

**Geoff- YEAH! This is where Bridge and I first met! WOOHOO!**

**Bridgette- Aw! This is where Geoff and I first met. How reminiscent. **

**Bridgette and Geoff- *Making out***

**END-**

All the contestances tried squeezing there way onto the boat, and somehow, in the end, did. Chris hopped onto the boat, and stood on the top of it where everyone could see him.

"So, you guys enjoying everything so far?" There was silence. Chris cleared his voice, before continuing, "any of you find any of these yet?" he pulled out a golden marshmallow, as all the campers shook their heads.

"Hmm, too bad. I'm feeling nice today, so… here," he spoke and threw the golden marshmallow into the crowd.

Alejandro and Heather both jumped up to reach it, before slamming into each other, and fell to the ground in pain. Another hand reached out to grab it, and it did.

"What does this do again?" Lindsay asked as she identified the golden treat. She took a bite of it, before pulling it out, and held her mouth in pain.

"OW! Why is this marshmallow made of plastic?"

Alejandro and Heather sighed, and the Latino lifted himself off the ground, and offered his hand to Heather. The raven haired girl spat at the offer.

"In your dreams," she said as she brought herself back to standing, and whipped her shorts.

"Anyways, as you all know, your first challenge is one from Island, so… we thought since we didn't really have anywhere else to go at the moment, and the island technically still mine… let's do our challenges here for the time being!" Chris announced, grinning at every word he spoke.

"You're really making this up as we go along, aren't you?" Noah hastily asked.

"I thought the island was destroyed though," Harold questioned suddenly. He then continued, "it was turned into a toxic waste land, right?"

"Right you are, Harold my man," Chris replied, and Harold gave him a bizarre look. Chris continued, "as you know, last season, Revenge of the Island, former camper Cameron won the big million, and luckily for him, it didn't get destroyed."

"Lucky duck," Heather whispered under her breath.

"And since he was feeling nice, or something, he decided to share his money with all the other competing campers that season. One of those newbies, Dawn, decided to spend some of her money on fixing the island, so the 'poor animals' would have a better place to live, so voila! A fixed, normal, camp Wawanakwa!" Chris took a big breath after finishing his spiel.

"Where is the new cast though?" Harold countered, and Chris frowned.

"Look at it this way, who here actually watched Total Drama Revenge of the Island?" Chris asked. Sierra's hand shot up, and slowly other hands were brought up too. You could hear muffled voices of "I saw one episode…" and "I'd watch it if there was nothing else on".

"That doesn't change anything, whether we watched it or not though," Harold countered.

"Well, you see, no one really liked them as much as they like you guys, and besides, they're _somewhere. _I know the world thinks that they are competing this season, but as you guys know, they aren't. You'll find out in due time where they are and what they have to do with this season. Now, back to what I was saying-"

"Wait! I have more questions! What's the prize money this time?" Harold continued, and Chris gave him a death glare.

"I already said what it was, at the beginning!"

"No you didn't," Harold replied to the flaming host. Chris then raised a brow.

"I didn't?"

Many of the campers shook their heads no. Chris waved it off, and continued.

"Whatever, I guess you'll have to wait and see then. No more interruptions now! Your first challenge Tri-armed Triathlon! We're starting this season off with a semi-easy challenge. Once we get on the island, you are all going to need to find Chef and I at the complete other side of the forest. The winners get these:," Chris took 2 more golden marshmallows out of his pocket. He then continued, "this challenge is strictly for making you're teams. You will each be handcuffed to another person, and the first duo to arrive will be on team 1. The second group of two will be on team 2, and then the third back on team 1. All odd numbered groups arriving will be on team 1, and evens on team 2. Simple as that. You and your partner MUST find us as fast as you can, because the last duo to arrive gets a harsh disadvantage for something later on."

Most campers nodded their heads while Chris was explaining, except for Lindsay though. She was as confused as a 4 year old being taught grade 12 math.

"Good, now let me put you guys with your partners." Chris pulled out two bowls from behind him, each containing folded up pieces of paper.

"We're going to do this girl-boy partner thing, so the teams will have an even amount of girls and guys. Now, for the first duo…"

**CONFESSIONALS-**

**Alejandro- This is great! Hopefully I'll stuck with one of the stupid twins, AKA Katie or Sadie, and manipulate them into being in an alliance with me…**

**Courtney- I swear to all that's good and holy if Chris pairs me with Duncan I will RIP HIS SKULL OUT OF HIS HEAD AND MAKE HIM EAT IT!**

**Chris- Umm…**

**Lindsay- I don't really understand what's going on… I hope Taylor is my partner so he can explain it to me!**

**Gwen- Hopefully I won't be paired up with someone awkward…**

***STATIC***

"First up… Sierra…" Chris read the paper, and then reached his hand into the boy's bowl.

"Please don't be me…" Cody quietly prayed, closing his eyes.

"And Geoff!" Chris finished, and threw Geoff a pair handcuffs. Geoff shrugged.

"That's cool," he said, while handcuffing his wrist to Sierra's.

"Next up is Ezekiel and Heather!"

Ezekiel whimpered quietly, as Heather handcuffed her wrist to Ezekiel, complaining to no one.

"Now… Leshawna and Duncan," Chris announced, tossing the cuffs to a wide-eyed Leshawna.

"Partners with him… AGAIN?" Leshawna sighed, and sadly cuffed their wrists together.

"Shush! We need to get going with this! Next three teams are: Cody and Lindsay, Bridgette and Tyler, and Katie and Alejandro," Chris read, tossing each group the cuffs. He carried on, "Gwen and Harold, DJ and Beth, Noah and Izzy, Sadie and Owen, and Eva and Justin."

"I guess that leaves me and…" Trent started, looking around, and his eyes landed on Courtney, who had a not impressed look on her face.

"Courtney!" Chris smiled and threw her the handcuffs. She quietly walked her way to Trent, and put the cuffs on them.

"Good! Now that we have that in order, looks like we're here now!" Chris pointed to the island they were now docking, and a girl in a dirty green jumpsuit and red short hair pulled back into a pony tail was waiting at the dock for them. She hand a hat on covering her eyes, and on that hat was a big flower at the side of it.

Chris hopped off the boat, and smiled widely to the waiting campers.

"My intern here will tell you when you can start looking for Chef and I. But before I go hiding, there will also be many 'destractions' in the forest among you, that you can take along with you. But warning you now, they may be great and all, but they might slow you down. Goodbye now!" Chris started running off into the forest.

Lindsay, who did not listen to anything Chris had to say, thought the challenge has started already.

"Let's go Cadie!" Lindsay said, dragging Cody. She was about to jump off the boat, before Cody somehow caught her.

"Um… not yet, Lindsay," Cody said, before falling backwards from Lindsay's weight.

10 minutes passed, and the duos were either sitting or standing, waiting, or talking strategy. The red haired intern looked at her watch and then at the campers. She cleared her voice.

"You guys ready?" she squeaked to them, almost as if she was excited seeing the cast. They all nodded and cheered, but Sierra gave her a questioning look.

"She looks familiar…" She whispered to herself, and Geoff heard her, being standing beside her. He ignored her out loud thought, though.

"Well… GO!"

**Yeah, I'm ending it off here. The challenge will probably be uploaded soon. I just didn't want to keep you guys waiting, and if the challenge WAS in this chapter, the chapter would be WAY too long. Sorry this took a little while, I've been busy at camp. I'm a *tear* counsellor at a summer camp, and on August 4****th**** I'm going to be a CIT at an overnight camp. So After the challenge I might not update for awhile.**

**BY THE WAY, to the guest reviewer who asked me about this being a GwenxDuncan story, and if there was going to be at least Gwen and Trent friendship… well, I'm not sure if you know this or not… but, I am the BIGGEST GWENT FAN IN THE ENTIRE WORLD! *Ahem* so, yeah. I'm not giving anything away, but this story contains a TxGxDxC love square. I don't want to spoil anything though, so you'll have to read and find out.**

**Review please! I love hearing what you have to say! And also, if you can, please participate in my poll on my profile. Hehe, byebye for now!**


	3. Triarmed Triathlon part 2

**A/N: YES! I reached my review goal. Thanks to: Stylishfashionita, ILikeTwizzlers, Clamanter, ****casacada1007, Fan Fiction reviewer, Guest, xLinkk, Sarcasm360, randompandattack, xGoldenSpiritx, PowerinPink, PhenomsServant, Luiza TDI, Humanish, Bugaloo, BRENDANIGHTSKY, Play for keeps, angerooxx, Perapin and katieandsadie69.**

**Now, onto the chapter!**

The intern's eyes widened when she saw the 12 groups on the boat fight their way off it. Immediately, Heather pushed her way through the huge crowd, dragging the poor Ezekiel behind her.

"Out of my way!" Heather shouted, shoving Bridgette and Tyler harshly, causing them both to lose their balance and fall backwards in the lake. Ezekiel looked back to the now drenched pair with pleading eyes, as if saying sorry to them. The surfer girl took note of the boy's actions, but shook it off as her a Tyler attempted to swim back to shore, with trouble.

In the midst of this, Alejandro and Katie seemed to be having quite some trouble exiting the boat, because they were standing at the back of it. Alejandro, thinking quick, grabbed Katie and put her over his shoulder and started sprinting off the boat. The skinny girl was not pleased with this.

"What in the world are you doing!?" She screamed at him once he set her down on the dock.

"Helping us!" He said quickly, and tried to start running, but was soon stopped short when he saw an aggravated Katie not budging.

"I'm very capable of running myself thank you very much." And with that, she started walking, and Alejandro slowly started walking with her, confused.

**CONFESSIONAL-**

**Alejandro- Okay, so that was not what I expected from stalker twin number 1. This might be a little harder then I though.**

***STATIC***

Justin looked at Alejandro, as he lifted Katie off the ground. His scrunched his eyebrows when they were one of the first pair off the boat.

**CONFEESIONAL-**

**Justin- So that guy thinks he's **_**so **_**good. I can do that too!**

***STATIC***

Justin's eyes then darted to his partner, Eva, and he smiled widely. Before the tough girl could even react, she felt arms wrap around her sides, and attempted to lift her up.

Eva's eyes flamed to Justin, but the model didn't give up.

"You're kidding me, right?" Eva growled to Justin, who was now sweating at his attempt.

"Worry not helpless girl! I will bring us to victory!" Justin struggled to say, now trying to find different ways to lift the girl up. Eva stood frozen, now enraged.

"_Helpless girl, _eh pretty boy?" Eva roared to the pretty boy, who now stopped trying and cowardly looked to her. She then weightlessly lifted Justin off the ground and put him over her shoulder, and started running.

"How's THIS for helpless now?!"

**CONFESSIONAL-**

**Eva- Stupid IDIOT! I can't WAIT to get this girly man off whatever team I'm on!**

**Justin- Wow, Eva sure is one scary… person. Too bad she's on my team by default, she's quite the lunatic.**

***STATIC***

It has now been 20 minutes since the race has started, and all teams are now officially in the forest trying to find their way to wherever Chris and Chef are. Some teams were ahead, others, i.e. Bridgette and Tyler, not so much. They were soaking wet, and not really in the mood to run. Bridgette sighed to herself.

"I hope we won't be last," she attempted, trying start up a conversation. Tyler looked to her with a sleepy expression.

"Yeah, I know," he replied, not really helping the semi awkward situation. The two kept walking, looking down, until walking into a table that they did not see, and fell over it.

"What the-" Bridgette lifted herself, rubbing her head. She then realized what is, or _was_ on the table. There, was piles and piles of cupcakes, icing coated with glee. The surfer girl's eyes widened at the site of the treats.

"This must be the distraction Chris was talking about," she pondered out loud, removing a squished cupcake from her lap, "or one of them atleast."

"I guess you're right, but how could food be a distraction?" Tyler questioned as he removed the last cupcake stuck on his pants, and lifted himself up.

"Think about it," Bridgette said as they started to continue their trek, picking some icing out of her hair, "who here is more obsessed with food than anyone else?"

"Oh! You mean…"

**ELSEWHERE**

"OWEN! This is _so _not the time to need to eat!" Sadie stomped her foot, whining, "we're going to lose if you keep this up! Like, COME ON!"

Sadie and Owen were another pair that happened to run into Chris' 'distraction'. Except, this table was covered in jello instead of cupcakes. Plates and plates of multi coloured gelatin. Sadie sighed as she realized there was no use of even trying to stop Owen from devouring the jiggly food. After silently admitting defeat, she sat down beside him and grabbed a small cube of the treat.

"Might as well, since we're not leaving anytime soon."

"Good choice!" Owen muffled to her with a mouth, and he reached over to her with a cube of purple jello.

"This one taste the best! Here!"

Sadie face palmed, but took it from his sticky hands, none the less.

**CONFESSIONAL-**

**Sadie- Yup. We're like, going to be last.**

***STATIC***

**ELSEWHERE**

"Hey Noah, did you know that it is an apparent fact that when your first born, until the age of two, you see in black and white?"

"Izzy, that is just a myth. You can never be for sure."

"So? For all we know, when we were first born, we would see in black and blue! That'd be _sooo _cool! Can you imagine THAT Noah? Can you?!" Izzy poked his side as they were jogging lightly. Although sports aren't Noah's 'forte', he seemed to be dealing with the running easily.

**CONFESSIONAL-**

**Noah- Seriously. Chris, you could have paired me off with ANYONE, but it HAD to be Izzy?! From the moment we started this, all I hear is "Hey Noah! Hey Noah! Hey Noah!" and then a stupid fact that I couldn't care less about! GEEZ! The whole reason I'm running is to get this OVER WITH!**

**Izzy- Isn't it great that I'm already a for sure on Noah's team? That's just the best!**

***STATIC***

"What's that?" Noah questioned as they were nearing a table full of something. As they got closer to it, their jogging slowed down. It seemed to be a table full of untouched, brand new makeup. Izzy was about to reach out to touch it, but Noah slapped her hand away.

"Could be a trap," Noah stared the makeup down. Izzy scratched her head, but then nodded anyways.

"Alright, if you say so. Let's keep going then!"

They started to speed up their jogging again.

"Hey Noah-"

"UGH!" Noah screeched as he increased their speed into a full out sprint. He decided to try and change the subject.

"Poor sucker to whoever is stuck with some makeup crazed girl, I bet you they'll never leave!"

"Haha! Who said I'm not a crazy make up girl?" Izzy poked Noah's side again. The bookworm was at ease again, but little did he know, is that when Izzy was reaching out to the table, there were two golden marshmallows hidden under a box of eye liner.

**40 minutes later…**

"OH EM GEE! Beth, how about this colour?" Lindsay shoved a pale pink lip gloss in Beth's face. She gleamed as she looked at it.

"It's perfect! But wait, Linds, how about this purply one! It would TOTALLY match that eye shadow you're holding!"

The two girls squealed.

"This. Is. Torture." Cody sighed out as Lindsay dragged his arm out, since they were hand cuffed.

"You're telling me," DJ replied.

**CONFESSIONAL:**

**Cody- 30 minutes. The girls were there for 30 minutes. And the whole time we've been there, DJ and I have been sitting doing NOTHING!**

**DJ- *high pitched voice* 'oh come on DJ! If we stay with Linds and Cody, it'll so much better!' Yeah, sorry Beth, but I'm never listening to you again.**

***STATIC***

"Wait a minute," Cody thought out loud as the other three looked at them.

"How about we just bring the makeup with us! That way, you girls can keep it AND we'll finish up the race! It's a win win for all of us!" Cody smiled, as well as DJ. The other two girls looked at each other, and then joined in on the smiling.

"Okay Cody!" They said at the same time. After, Lindsay continued:

"Let's only bring the nail polishes, eye shadows, creams, and lip sticks. The rest of the makeup is ugly," she spat at the messy table. Working together, Cody grabbed all the creams, Lindsay with the nail polishes, Beth carried the eye shadows, and DJ held the polishes. Since there was so much, each person had some difficulty with holding it all.

"Let's get going now!"

They started walking carefully, to not drop the makeup, leaving the two untouched golden marshmallows alone.

**ELSEWHERE**

"Okay, how about this Geoff, and it's easy. Who was the third last boy to be eliminated out of Total Drama Island?" Sierra asked Geoff smiling as they were running. Geoff gave her a familiar confused look.

"Once again, how should I know? That was so long ago! How could I possibly remember?" Geoff flailed frantically. Sierra giggled at his response, earning a smirk from Geoff, as well as a response,

"Uh.. was it DJ?"

Sierra bursted out into a giggle fit prior to his response. Geoff's smirk grew.

"Wrong I guess?"

"More than wrong Geoff! YOU were the third last guy to be voted out! I tried giving you an easy one!"

**CONFESSIONAL-**

**Geoff- Since the challenge began, we have not encountered ONE pair at all. So then Sierra decided we should try this 'Total Drama Trivia Game'. Needless to say, she won 35-7.**

***STATIC***

Gwen and Harold were one of the groups who traveled in silence. It was about time Harold tried to break the ice and start a conversation.

"Hey Gwen, so how is your-" he was cut off short as Gwen shoved her hand in front of his mouth.

"Listen," she breathed loudly, "yeah, you seem like an okay guy, but I think it'd be much better if we ran in silence. It's for the best. If you want though, we can take a break."

"That'd be much needed, milady," Harold replied, wiping the sweat from his forehead with his non-cuffed hand, and Gwen rolled her eyes. They started to walk slowly until they luckily reached one of the distraction tables, which just so luckily had bottles of water on them. They both grabbed one each and leaned on the table.

"How many of these do you think there are?" Harold attempted to start a conversation, referring to the distraction tables. Gwen shrugged and chugged her water. Soon enough, once she finished and dropped the empty bottle on the table, she heard faint complaining from a very familiar voice.

"COME ON! WHERE THE HECK IS CHRIS!? WE'VE BEEN RUNNING FOR HOURS!" Leshawna recognizable voice was heard. Harold's eyes got wide.

"Best we don't get distracted by this either, right?" Gwen said, leaning up and getting ready to begin running again. And soon, they were off.

TDITDATDWTTDRITDR

The heavy breathing was audibly heard to Trent as he and Courtney continued their continuous run.

"We've been running this whole time, and unless we've been going in circles, we should have found him by now," Trent stated the obvious. The CIT glared at him.

"Quit complaining."

"Didn't say I was."

"Sure sounded like it," Courtney challenged. She continued, "look, if we are able to-"

"WAIT!" Trent shouted out, and halted. Considering how fast they were both running, and the musician was running slightly ahead if her, Courtney tumbled over Trent at full force, knocking him to the ground, and her on top of him.

"OW! WHAT THE HE-" Courtney was cut off again, by a loud laughter of someone. Someone she hated!

Duncan and Leshawna slowed down to their falter, until they were standing right beside them, Leshawna regaining her breath heavily, as if everything was blocked out to her, and Duncan shrieking in laughter.

"Looks like you too are getting _quite _close and comfortable now aren't you? Hah! Good luck lover boy, she's a 'real keeper'," Duncan continued, putting hand quotes over 'real keeper'. Then something seemed to have popped in his mind, "speaking of you lover boy, I saw a guitar back there. You should go grab it, just in case we are having another talent competition and you want to write another corny love song. But, to who? Courtney, or Gwen? Eh, it'd be a laugh if you wrote yet another for Gwen, so her and I could make fun of it. Have you even ever heard her thoughts on your _lovely _songs? It's quite funny, but I guess you be offended, so better if you didn't, and just write your songs about another girl."

As Trent and Courtney began to pick their selves up, the brunette's eyes glanced at Trent's, and they looked genuinely hurt.

**CONFESSIONAL-**

**Courtney- UGH! Duncan just boils my blood! Whether or not that it's Trent he's making fun of, which I couldn't really care less about, now it's getting personal. Duncan is GOING DOWN!**

***STATIC***

Courtney glared at the smirking Duncan, her eyes flaring.

"What did I ever see in him…" Courtney questioned herself quietly, as she quickly stole another look at Duncan, and then looked back at the ground. Trent furrowed his brows at the action.

"Hey Duncan, do you want to know the one benefit I got from ever dating you?" she challenged. Leshawna, who seemed to be forgotten, looked at Courtney, as well as the two boys. She then mumbled something inaudible. Duncan put his hand up to his ear, and she took a step closer, dragging Trent along with her. This action happened a few times, until their faces were about 10 centimeters apart.

"Well, _darling_?" Duncan dared. Courtney approached his ear and began to whisper.

"Because, now that it's over, I can do this with no shame."

"What does that even mean?" Duncan pondered frustrated, as a smiling Courtney pulled back from his ear to face him.

"This."

Without even thinking, Courtney kicked him very roughly in an area where guys should not be kicked. Duncan fell to the ground holding his um… area, and let out a loud high pitched scream. Trent smirked at Courtney as they high fived. Leshawna groaned, and now with her fully regained stamina, tried to tug at her handcuff.

"Quit being a baby, get up, and LET'S GO! This is wasting much valuable time!"

The delinquent picked himself up, and his pair began running again without looking back, though with difficulty. Courtney attempted to start running as well, but Trent didn't let her. She whipped her head at him and glared angrily.

"WHAT NOW?" she spat at him. He simply smiled at her and grabbed something hanging off the tree that was beside them. She looked down at his hands.

"The whole reason I wanted us to stop in the first place is because I saw these." He opened his hand, and inside it were two golden marshmallows. Her eyes gleamed at them, and he handed her one, surprising her.

"I- you know what, we've been here for a while, so let's not waste any more time." She shoved the marshallow into her pocket, but smiled to him anyways.

"Thanks."

**ELSEWHERE**

Over an hour has passed since Sadie and Owen found the jello distraction table, and Sadie felt SICK.

"Never again, will I eat jello. NEVER!" She groaned, staring at the now completely empty table. Owen laughed.

"It wasn't THAT much!" Owen replied standing up. Just as they were about to start walking, they heard a noise. Sadie jumped.

"What was that?!"

"I don't know. Bears?!"

"Wolves?!"

"The RCMP?!"

"Evil butterflies!?"

"Man-eating caterpillars!"

Sadie stared at him.

"It's possible…" Owen said sheepishly.

Feeling brave, they decided to approach the noise they heard, which was behind a large bush.

"On three. One… two… three!"

Owen and Sadie screamed as they went behind the bush, and the victims who were there, AKA Bridgette and Tyler screamed as well. Owen was about to charge full force at them, but quickly caught himself before causing a heap of damage.

"What in the world?!" Bridgette yelled. All four stopped screaming, and looked at each other's states.

"What happened to you guys?" Tyler asked the duo before them. They were covered in different colours of the gelatin, and lot's of it was in each other's hair.

"We could ask you the same thing," Sadie stared at them. They in about the same state, except they were covered in cupcakes, and their hairs was damp.

Bridgette shrugged.

"Touché."

After a few seconds of meaningless standing, Owen decided to speak up.

"Wanna walk with us?"

Tyler and the surfer girl looked to each other, before nodding at Owen.

"Let's go."

**ELSEWHERE**

Darkness was beginning to fall, which meant it was past dinner, Chris and Chef have been waiting for almost 3 hours, and the contestants were terrible guessers to where they were. Simply though, Chris and Chef were out in an open area, with two stools, a lantern, a table, and a deck of cards before them.

"Have any… sevens?" Chris questioned Chef Hatchet. His response was a sigh, as he set his cards down angrily.

"Where are those kids?! How long is this going to TAKE!?" the cook screamed in rage. The host lied his arm on the table.

TDITDATDWTTDRITDR

"You hear that?" Gwen asked Harold, as they lightly jogged. Harold nodded eagerly.

"Sounded like Chef… that way!" the nerdling announced as they sprinted to the area where the noise came from. Surely enough, there were the two exact people they were looking for. Chris' eyes began to glow as he saw them.

"Gwen! Harold! Congratulations! You are the first team to arrive!"

"Really?" They announced at the same time. Harold continued.

"It took us almost three hours though! How is that possible?"

"Who the heck cares! You two are on team one, so go stand over there," he pointed to an area with a wooden bench to the left that had a poster behind it saying 'team 1'. To the right of it was an area with wooden stools that said 'team 2', and in the middle was Chris and Chef's table. "You guys can now wait with us until everyone else arrives! AND, you'll get your prize then too. Take a break, take a nap, we _could _be here for a while. Oh, and here's the key."

The host threw the key, and Gwen gingerly caught it. She unlocked it and their arms were free! They both sighed, relieved.

"Good job partner!" Harold waved his hand in front of her, expecting a high five. She hesitantly returned it.

"Whatever, now, if you'll excuse me, I think jogging around a forest for a good 3 hours really knocks a person out, so I'm gonna nap. Ciao," the goth said quickly, before comfortably as she could, lied down on the dirt covered ground.

"Whatever you want."

Just as Harold took a seat, he heard a frantic female voice.

"Noah! There! I see them! Yes!"

Surely enough, Noah and Izzy arrived, the boy looking wacked out, and the girl looking wired.

"Second team! Alright!" Izzy shouted with glee, and she hugged Noah, and then kissed his nose.

"Ew Izzy!" he shouted, wiping his nose furiously, "I don't need crazy germs on me!"

"Noah, Izzy! Welcome, you guys can go take a seat over on the team two side!" Chris threw them a key, and Noah speedily whipped the cuffs off them.

"Freedom at last!"

"Is that Noah's voice?" Leshawna's own booming voice was heard clearly.

Her and Duncan quickly became visible, and Chris threw them the key.

"You two! Join team one with Gwen and Harold!"

At the mention of their names, Leshawna and Duncan both smiled. The bad boy's soon faltered once he saw a motionless Gwen lying on the floor.

"She alright?"

"Yeah, passed out from exhaustion," Harold replied, itching his head. Leshawna took a seat on the bench beside him happily as they immediately formed a conversation, and Duncan lied down beside the un moving Gwen, leaning his head on the bench behind them.

TDITDATDWTTDRITDR

10 minutes passed, as the six waited for more people. Chris decided to leave to get some coffee from his trailer, leaving Chef with the keys.

"There!" a Latino voice was heard. Katie and Alejandro arrived to the area, seemed to be not tired at all. Chef, being annoyed, threw the key at the good looking pair, and pointed to the team two area. They unlocked themselves silently, and took a seat on the benches.

Izzy grinned as they sat down.

"All right! Our team is looking pretty good so far! Yay!"

"Mmhmm," Katie mentioned, seeming spaced out.

"Let's hope people get here faster though," the annoyed Noah stated. As if his hope was heard and given, yet another group made it to the location.

"Thank GOODNESS!" Courtney hastily cheered as chef threw them a key. As soon as it was unlocked, Trent looked around to see who was already there. He gulped at the sight of team 1. No way did he want to be on that team.

"Um… we're on team two, right?" Trent nervously asked. Courtney, instantly realizing his dilemma, pleadingly looked at Chef.

"Don't tell I'm on a team with _them,_" she added.

As if it was the worst thing to happen, Chef shook his head, and pointed to team one. Duncan looked ecstatic.

"Welcome to the team, Princess and Elvis," Duncan smirked.

Courtney breathed out angrily, before taking a far seat from Duncan, Trent following her action.

"This is so STUPID!" she yelled.

TDRITDTDTDDT

Chris finally returned with two coffees, handing one to Chef, and then took a good look at the teams. He smiled ear to ear.

"These teams should stir up a bit of drama!"

Courtney huffed at his statement, before loud footsteps were heard coming closer to them.

"Hurry up Justin!"

Eva and Justin quickly arrived to the location, Justin breathing loudly. The tough girl looked around, seeing that they were not even close to being the first team to arrive, flicked Justin on the side of the head.

"OW!"

Chris threw a key at them, pointed to team 2, and took a seat on his stool across Chef.

Eva, who had calmed down, took a seat beside crazy girl Izzy, and grinned.

"Our team looks _great_," Eva mysteriously smirked.

As another twenty minutes passed by, Sierra and Geoff arrived, earning a spot on team one, soon to be followed by Zeke and Heather who were put onto team two. By this time, it was 8:30 pm, and the campers were beyond hungry. Some, not as much as others. DJ, Cody, Lindsay and Beth finally made it, hands full of makeup.

"Interesting. Okay DJ and Beth team one, Lindsay and Cody team two," they frowned to each other, but parted ways in the end. As they unlocked the cuffs, they all dumped the makeup in front of themselves.

"You girls better enjoy this!" Cody complained angrily.

"Uh, you guys do know you can't keep that, right?" Chris referred to the pile of beauty products. Cody's eyes went wide.

"You've gotta be KIDDING ME!"

He walked over to a tree, and started banging his head against it. Sierra gave him a concerned look, and Lindsay looked like she was about to cry.

Sooner or later, it reached 9:00 pm, and the last two remaining groups FINALLY arrived, Owen and Sadie making it there a second sooner, scoring the last spot team one, with Bridgette and Tyler being last duo, being sent to team two.

"FINALLY! THREE HOURS OF WAITING! THANK YOU!" Harold joyously chanted, standing up.

"Now, that was pathetic. It should not of taken some of you SIX hours to find us! Disappointing, none the less, we have our teams! And we still have to give the winners their prize! Firstly, someone wake up sleeping beauty right here," Chris said looking at Gwen.

Duncan started to rapidly shake her shoulders, harder than intended, and Gwen stirred awake.

"Wha-"

"Morning," Duncan warmly smiled to her. Gwen returned the favour.

"Doesn't exactly seem like morning," she pointed around to the darkness surrounding her, "are you on team one?"

"You know it, babe."

As Gwen started to sit up, Courtney scoffed. The teal haired girl glared at her. And then glanced around at the rest her team, giving them a shocked and disappointed look when her eyes landed on Courtney and Trent.

"Gwen, Harold, being the first team to arrive, here are your prizes!" Chris announced, tossing two golden marshmallows at them, which they gladly accepted.

"Bridgette, Tyler, since you were the last team to arrive, your harsh penalty will be introduced to you tomorrow," Chris continued. Bridgette and Tyler seemed to be too tired to care at the moment.

"Since it's so late, we'll sort everything out by tomorrow. For now, let's head off to the cabins, and I'll explain everything once we're there."

**CONFESSIONAL-**

**Eva- Perfect. I have some people I already know for sure that'll vote with me on my team. An alliance is not a necessity for me right now, nor is manipulation. All I need is for sured votes. Watch out everyone, the game has just begun.**

**Owen- Alright! I'm ready for this year! My team will destroy everyone! WOOHOO!**

**Noah- Luckily, for once I feel I'm on the better team. Although, looking out for Heather and Alejandro may cause a problem, but there's only two of them. How bad can they be?**

**Heather- I want my million back! This is my year, I'm going all the way again.**

**Duncan- Seriously, Trent and Courtney?!**

**Trent- Seriously, Duncan and Gwen?!**

**Courtney- Worst team ever? I think so.**

**Gwen- I'm SO not in the mood for any drama right now, and with Courtney on my team… ugh. This is going to be a long season.**

**Sadie- So Katie's not on my team, but since it doesn't seem like she likes me at the moment, who cares? Like, I can make new friends! *weak smile***

***STATIC***

"Okay, no team names for now, that will be decided tomorrow. All girls, head to the left cabin so you can sleep there, and boys to the right. Since I now get in trouble for causing any of you guys life threatening harm, I've left some sandwiches in your cabins so you don't starve. Before you enter, Chef has an important explanation for you in case you're still unsure about the golden marshmallows, and then I have one thing left in store for you guys."

Chris smiled evilly and walked away, with the teens sighing, and was soon replaced by Chef Hatchet.

"Listen up! I'm only explaining this once. If you receive a golden marshmallow, you can redeem it whenever you want, and give them away if you want to, which is stupid if you ever do so. Every morning and night I'll be in front of wherever you're staying for the night to redeem your stuff. If you ever want to look around at some of the special things that'll be displayed, go ahead. For example: As you see I will always have a shelf of things you can win, like this bag of chips." He pointed to the bag. There were many other items displayed there, like a pillow, normal marshmallows, and then under it seemed to be coupons.

"Here, are some of the more rare things you can win," he lifted up one of the coupons, and read it, "you see, this coupon is one that will give you an extra vote to use when you're in elimination. It is only valid for one use. Getting these coupons is a low percent chance."

All the campers nodded to him.

"Questions?"

Lindsay gave him a dumbfounded look. She raised her hand and began to speak.

"I don't get it," the ditz claimed a very famous dumb blonde joke.

Chef glare intensified as he grabbed a gold marshmallow out of his pocket.

"See this here?" His graze never leaving him, "if you have one, you come to me. I'll redeem it for you like this."

He took out a remote like thing and faced it to the marshmallow, clicked a button on it and it made a noise. At the top of the remote had a few words on it.

"See this marshmallow? It was worth a this bottle of juice," he pointed to on the shelf. He continued, "now this puff is useless."

He threw it out, and began to start walking away, before Lindsay stopped him.

"WAIT! I wanna use mine now! I could so use some food!"

It was too late, and the handsome host returned, much to her dismay.

"He'll be back after. As I look at the time, it is 9:20 pm. In 30 minutes if you want you can head to where the dramatic campfire ceremonies take place, we will be having a screening of the actual episode Tri armed Triathlon. We'll be doing this every challenge, so come and reminisce in the glory that you used to be!"

"Sounds like so so so much fun!" Sadie squeeled, turning to the person beside her, Sierra.

"Oh em gee I know! Geoff! You're going to go watch, right? It IS the episode where you're eliminated!" Sierra turned to Geoff who gave her a toothy grin.

"You know it!"

Once Chris left, and Chef returned, Lindsay ran up to the table and forced her marshmallow she obtained earlier to him. A few others were still there talking, while others left to grab a bite in their cabins. Chef scanned her golden puff and then gave her a surprised look.

"This holds an invincibility coupon," Chef said shocked. Eva, being one of the people who stayed behind, gave Lindsay a gasping look. The blonde frowned.

"But I wanted the bottle of juice!" she whined and stomped. Chef gave the stupid girl a look, before grabbing the bottle of juice instead of the coupon and handed it to her.

"This better?"

She giggled and nodded her head, before walking over to Eva, who gave her an angered look.

"That was such a stupid move!" she quietly yelled at her, but regained her posture, "if you want to try to play the game smart, ALWAYS go for the coupon. I uh… just don't want you to uh… leave too quickly."

Lindsay did not hear the hesitance in her voice and smiled.

"Thanks Ave! You're such a great friend!"

Eva smirked in victory, as the two girls walked their way into the girl's cabin to get some grub.

Inside said cabin, the majority of girls, with the exception of few were in there doing multitudes off different things. Fixing their makeup, eating, lying down. Bridgette entered the room a little later than most of the girls, and plopped down onto the nearest bed to the door. She laid her head onto the pillow, and felt something hard under it. She reached for it, and pulled out a light purple book with cursive writing on the front saying 'diary'.

"This couldn't be Gwen's. She'd never have a light purple diary. Must be from one of the new cast's people who left it here."

The surfer girl looked at the diary temptingly, before she was about to open it, there was a knock on the cabin door. She stuffed it under her pillow, and turned her eyes to where the knock came from.

"Hello friends!" A blonde intern's light delicate voice filled the room. She was wearing a similar outfit to the intern's they saw before, with a dark green cap covering her eyes and her long blonde pulled back into a low pony tail. She carried on, "the episode is about to start in 10 minutes, so I would go right now if I were you!"

As the girls began to file out, Sierra narrowed her eyes at the intern as she passed her. Bridgette turned to her pillow before exiting, and mumbled something to herself.

"Maybe after."

"Maybe after what?" the intern surprised Bridgette as she seemingly appeared beside her. Bridgette smiled to her, and shook her head.

"Nothing important."

"Are you sure? Your aur-… I-I mean. Um.. nevermind. I shouldn't even be talking to you! Against intern rules! Bye!"

The petite blonde ran away from the blue hoodie wearing girl to the boy's cabin, to probably inform them. She shrugged it off and headed towards the campfire.

A light giggling was heard to the world by the dock of shame, where Duncan and Gwen were currently residing, hanging there feet off it. Gwen's smile quickly faltered as she realized her predicament.

"This feels all too familiar," she sighed as she rested her head on Duncan's shoulder. He quickly wrapped his arm around her shoulder. He knew she was meaning to when she and Trent used to do that back on the island all those years ago.

"But this time with the better man, right?" Duncan teased to her, only gaining a smile as a response.

"I don't want to be here right now. The stress of the competition is going to get me again," she explained, removing her head and looking straight at Duncan with a serious face. Carrying on, "I mean, look at our team! Courtney is going to be after my butt! Having Trent there too isn't exactly the best way to try to move on from my terrible past!"

Duncan tried to word his response carefully, "Gwen, don't worry. Everything will be fine. We can even vote off Courtney first elimination if we can. Okay? Besides, you got me! Ignore them both, and maybe just avoid them at all costs?"

"They're on our team Duncan. That'll be a little hard. Also, voting off Courtney will just bring even MORE hate to me! As season and season came by, I got more and more hate that I can't take it anymore! All these die hard Courtney fans are even sending me death threats! I'm a person too! It's just… overwhelming is all."

She down casted her head, as if she was about to cry. Duncan lifted her chin up and looked into her eyes.

"Listen, who the hell cares what everyone else thinks. You still have your friends here, all right? Everything will turn out the way it's supposed to, babe. We got this."

She gave him a true smile, and they both hugged. As their embrace finished, Duncan leaned into Gwen, so close… until the goth put her hand out to stop him, giving him a sad look.

"Duncan, we talked about this…"

"I know Gwen, but it just seems-"

"Duncan! Just, give it time! It will-" Gwen was cut off by a very ecstatic voice coming closer to her.

"GWEN! Come here! You've got to come and watch us this episode!"

Geoff ran up to the maybe couple, before stopping short.

"Uh, this wasn't the best time, huh?"

Duncan glared at him.

"Not really."

"It's all right Geoff, we were just about to finish. Finish it off, for good, _right _Duncan?"

The party boy gave both of them a beyond confused look, but shrugged it off as Gwen began to stand up and started walking towards the cabins.

"I actually want to redeem my marshmallow right before we go, is that all right?"

With that, Geoff and Gwen started walking off, but stopped when they realized they weren't being followed.

"Coming Duncan?" Gwen asked sincerely. The Mohawk haired teen shrugged his shoulders and leaned back.

"Maybe later, I need to think a little."

And with his final statement, Gwen and Geoff walked over to the cabins with small talk entertaining them. Just as Gwen was about to approach the table, she saw Trent and Courtney standing in front of it. Her eyes went wide and decided to keep walking.

"I thought you wanted to-"Geoff started, being dragged along with Gwen.

"On second thought, how about I do this tomorrow. Don't wanna miss the intro, right?" she hurriedly replied, turning her head quickly as she saw Chef hand Trent and Courtney a large bag of chips and a blanket.

"Okay, so not the WORST prize ever," Trent tried to cheer up Courtney as he held the bag of chips. They started making their way to the campfire that was full of most the campers. Courtney angrily shrugged as a response before making her way to the back of the group, and siting on a stool, her blanket wrapped around her. She looked to Trent, as if expecting him to sit beside her. He did, in the end. They made it just in time for the intro.

The intro started, and cheers were heard. This really was the best way to bring a group together. As it made it to the scene where Geoff and Bridgette were on the surfboard, the blonde couple laughed and kissed each other, earning a smile from many.

"There I am," Courtney murmured to Trent as it showed her glaring at Duncan on the screen. She rolled her eyes at the scene, "how naïve of me."

The intro was coming to an ending, and as it showed the last few seconds, Gwen subconsciously looked down.

Courtney watched as it showed Trent and Gwen look lovingly at each other, before Cody popped up in between them.

"Oh yeah, nice job ruining the moment Cody!" Trent laughed truly when the scene finished, and Courtney looked at him semi- surprised.

**CONFESSIONAL-**

**Courtney- Wow, guess Trent moved on pretty easily then. Wish it was the same for me…**

***STATIC***

Gwen looked down embarrassed at Trent's remark. Geoff gave her a smile, hoping it'd fix everything.

**ELSEWHERE**

"See? Making the losers watch the episode is a great idea, huh? Well. That's all for today. Is Zeke ever going to admit his crush? Will Eva get her 'deserved' victory? Will Gwen and Duncan EVER reveal their relationship status? Will the teams prosper? And what will the team names be? Heck if I know, team name deciding is a hard task… all that and more next time on Total… Drama… Recycled!

**A/N: Okay sorry I disappeared. After I returned from camp, I spent the rest of my summer keeping busy with my friends. Then when school started (lame excuse) I got back into the game Final Fantasy XIII and that became my main priority. But hey, it's finally the break! Be expecting a few more chapters to come out soon. I'm re watching TDI, and oh my gosh. Gwen and Trent break my heart! Why did they ever need to break up? -.-**

**Sorry for the excessively long chapter. It's just I really was aiming for episodes to be in 2 parts. But this chapter is REALLY LONG. Like, before editing it, it was over 7000 words. I even changed a few things and got rid of a few confessionals, which leads me to the ultimate question. **

**Do you enjoy the long chapters? Are they the right length? If it's too long, I'll look into making episodes in three parts.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing if you do! I do reply to reviews!**


	4. Full Metal Drama part 1

**A/N: I feel like Chris right now. A liar. I haven't updated in so long, and I'm so sorry for that! In January, my laptop broke, and I can't afford to fix it so I've been using my sister's laptop instead. But she uses it so much that I barely get time to go on! So, I think I might take a break on this story until June once I finish this episode (which means one more chapter after this). But who knows! If I ever have a time where there's no homework, I'll try to write on paper and I can just type it whenever I have time! Also! Thank you so much for 51 reviews! I feel so accomplished!**

**And finally, my inspiration for this chapter is from scubadivingmaui7, your awesome story inspired me for this chapter!**

**Now, onwards!**

"Welcome back! Last time on Total Drama Recycled, we introduced our cast to their worst nightmare! Again! We also learned that they absolutely SUCK when it comes to finding me. Still, our teams were decided!" Chris boasted, standing out side of the cabins. An intern with a masculine build approached him and handed him a coffee.

"Thank you intern!" He dismissed the person, but the intern lifted her head angrily.

"You know McLean, I have a name! And I'm damn sure you know it!" Her purples eyes were enraged.

"Whatever! You're ruining my intro!" He pushed her and she walked away mumbling unmentionable things under her breath.

"Anyways, today we will be revisiting our second season, Total Drama Action. And trust me, there will be some full metal drama! Hint hint! Anyways, with our first elimination ceremony coming, what will these crazy kids have in store for us? All this AND more on this episode of…"

Chris pulled a bullhorn from his pocket somehow, and continued.

"TOTAL! DRAMA! RECYCLED!"

A loud rumble came from all the cabins from the loud noise, and Harold walked out of his cabin in his pajamas.

"Dang Chris! It's only 6 am!"

TDTDTDDTTDDTDTD

It was a very unpeaceful morning for the majority of the campers. Down in the girls cabin, everything was running havoc. Some girls were already up before Chris' terrible awakening, while others were trying to get their beauty sleep.

Leshawna, who was on a bottom bunk, carefully lifted her head from her lying position, trying desperately to not hit it on the ceiling of the top bunk.

"Haha! Take that ceiling! You aren't hurting my head this year!" The loud girl shouted with triumph. Then, out of no where, a shoe came flying into her forehead, knocking her out back onto the bed.

Back down on the floor, Katie was digging in her bag rapidly, throwing things in all directions. She continuously muttered under her breath, "gotta find it. Gotta find it!"

Sadie, being the concerned friend she is, approached Katie carefully, dodging the projectiles coming her way.

"Hey Katie, are you like, okay?"

The skinnier one of the two turned her head wide eyed.

"My necklaces! I can't find them anywhere!"

"Uhh, but Katie, you have like one billion necklaces at home! Are you sure they're really worth all the trouble?"

Katie looked down sadly, and replied,"but the two that are gone are the most important to me!"

Izzy, who happened to be standing by and listening joined the conversation.

"Hey! How about I go on a super crazy fun adventure to look for them!"

Katie's eyes began to sparkle, "you'd do that for me?"

"Sure! It'll be super fun! I'll go look for it right now!" And with that, Izzy took off running out the door, leaving it wide open.

"Wait! You don't even know what they look like!"

Tddtdtdtdtdttdtdtdtd

Since the bus where the confessionals were was not with them on the island, the cast found themselves using the old confessional in the potty.

**CONFESSIONAL-**

**Katie- *Sigh* I am so grateful of Izzy. Those two necklaces were given to me by the most important people in my life to me, and without them I just feel... incomplete. Actually, since about 5 months ago, everything has been just terribly for me! I just... I can't take it anymore! *deep breath* Okay, sorry for that out burst, it's just that... life is hard and- you know, I don't need to explain myself to you! **

**Eva- So, you see, I found this *shows a necklace* back in the washrooms last night, so I took it, just in case it would be of use to me. Since I wasn't in the cabins this morning, because I was already awake, I missed the news about Katie losing some necklaces that mean a lot to her. That's what is Izzy said, anyways. How lucky is it that I may have potentially found one of them? I think I'll be keeping this for awhile, until maybe the vote. She IS someone on my team, and so far I haven't found too many people to vote with me. Why would this necklace be so important anyway? All it says is 'best'…**

**Ezekiel- My heart is feeling so weird, eh? My crush has turned into to something more, I think… I'm not sure. I'm lookin' for help, someone to give me advice, but I just don't know who to ask! Duncan is too scary, Geoff is always too busy, Harold didn't do so great when it came to him and Leshawna… I just don't know eh!**

***STATIC*******

Ezekiel sat on his bunk quite distressed, watching all the other guys in the cabin talk amongst their selves.

"Hmm… who should I ask," he started to himself, pondering. His eyes then landed on a big, lovable, fun food lover. His eyes sparkled, "I'll ask Owen for relationship advice!"

Unknown to Zeke, he actually announced that loud enough for the person on his top bunk to hear. Trent hopped off his bunk immediately when he heard what he was saying.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! Owen is not the guy to ask for relationship advice!" Trent exclaimed wildly to Ezekiel, shaking his shoulders. The prairie boy gave him a peculiar look.

"You were listenin' to me?"

"That's beside the fact, Zeke. Trust me when I tell you that Owen will ruin everything for your relationship!"

Trent was gasping for air now, and Ezekiel was wondering why he got so worked up over it. The musician took a deep breath, and continued, "I know from experiences in the past that Owen's help will do you no good. You should maybe… find someone else. And uh… sorry for the out burst, and all."

Before the home schooled boy even realized it, Trent was already walking away, deep in thought.

"What's his problem, eh? Whatevs, it's not like anyone else will be able to help me. Owen it is."

**CONFESSIONAL-**

**Trent- Geez, that sure was awkward. I don't think I've ever talked to Zeke EVER in my life, but it's just that I don't want Owen to ruin whatever relationship he is in right now. Hmm… maybe I can help Zeke instead! I should ask him later today.**

***STATIC*******

Gwen stood impatiently outside of the confessional booth, tapping her toe in a steady rhythm. She clutched a large book in her hand, staring at the door.

"Can whoever this is take any longer?" she muttered angrily to herself, before the door opened slowly, and she sighed in relief. Sadly, her relief was filled with a huge feeling of nervousness, and awkwardness.

"Hey Gwen," Trent happily greeted her, standing outside the door.

Gwen looked down awkwardly, and replied to him tensely with a: "hi."

Trent looked concerned at her, and then looked down at her hand, where she was holding a book. He smirked at it.

"Twilight?"

Gwen's cheeks turned red when she saw his smirk.

"Oh, this was my stupid prize from my marshmallow, heh…"

"Haha! Now I finally feel good about winning my bag of chips yesterday!"

The gothic girl replied with nothing, and fumbled with the pages of her novel. Trent, taking the hint that Gwen was either uncomfortable or just didn't really want to talk to him, decided it was time for him to departure.

"Well, I'll leave you be here. Before I go though, did you see if Courtney was awake before you came here?"

Gwen glared at him by the mention of her name.

"NO," she replied a bit forcefully, before regretting it right after. She scratched her head, tried to continue, "I mean, well… no I didn't."

Feeling slightly awkward, Trent just walked 9 steps away, before turning around and waving bye to her.

**CONFESSIONAL-**

**Gwen- How is Trent so… normal now!? Or the bigger question is why am I so awkward to him!? It's pretty obvious he's trying to be friends with me, but I sure as heck not helping the fact. Sigh… *hits head with the Twilight book***

***STATIC*******

By the time most people were out of there beds, and ready for breakfast, Bridgette was still lying in her bed, holding the light purple book in her hand that she found yesterday, reading it intently.

"_So… we're already on our 5th elimination, and things are going pretty bad. I don't think he likes me at ALL! I mean, he kissed_ the enemy…. _Oh well, I know that when life gets harder, I need to change myself to become stronger. Maybe it'll be better tomorrow!_"

**CONFESSIONAL-**

**Bridgette- *Yawn* Okay, so I might have accidentally stayed up all night reading the journal I found, but what can I say! It's so cute! I'm not sure who's it is though, there are no names ever mentioned in it. Still, I'm not even close to being done reading it! There's even an entire section of 'How to Get Your Crush to Like You'. It's pretty sucky though that it's depriving me from my… sleep… *leans head against the wall tiredly, before removing it realizing that there was gum there* EW!**

***STATIC*******

Izzy was frolicking all around the cabin in her search for Katie's necklaces. Humming a catchy tune to herself, she kept looking. Her next spot to look was in the boys cabin. Noah, who happened to be the last guy in the cabin looked at the crazy girl with a confused look on his face, while he was tying his shoe.

"Dare I ask, what are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for Katie's necklaces! Have YOU seen them? Wait… you stole them, didn't you!"

Noah lazily stared at Izzy, before standing up.

"Yes Izzy, I stole her necklaces because secretly, I have an obsession with girly necklaces. I like to sleep with them under my pillow!"

Not getting his sarcasm, the nut job flipped Noah's pillow furiously, before slumping on his bed frustrated. Then, she gave a look that she thought of an idea!

"Come on Noah! Join me on my adventure to finding Katie's necklaces!"

"No."

She frowned at his response, but linked her arm with him and dragged him out of the cabin none the less.

"But come _on _Noah! Katie's super sad about it! And didn't you say you owe her one, since she saved you from Owen and I's humongous bear hug?"

Noah halted their walking, and turned his head to her, "you were listening to our conversation?"

Izzy gave him a very scary smile, and replied mysteriously, "Oh, I'm ALWAYS listening to you Noah. I know all you have said since we've gotten here!"

"Okay, did you catch Sierra's craziness?"

The red head giggled at his response, and carried on, "I'm only protecting you from evil alliances! You don't wanna be voted off too early, right? Now let's continue our ADVENTURE!"

Noah sighed, as they continued to walk by the dining hall, where most of the competitors were.

"We're missing breakfast, you know."

"Never fear! We can just make up songs like we did on World Tour to stall our hunger! I'll start! _Adventure time! Come on grab your friends-"_

"Izzy, that's not making up your own song if it already exists…"

"_We'll go to very distant lands!"_

"We're not even going that far!"

"_With Izzy the nut job and Noah the geek_!"

"Hey!"

"_The fun will never end it's Adventure TIME!"_

"This is going to be a _long _morning…"

TDATDATDATDATDA

In the dining hall, most of the competitors were sitting at one of the two tables. The tables held each team. Geoff sat at his team's table, though his eyes were scanning the opposing teams group.

"Where's Bridgette?" He asked his teammates who were sitting near him. Beth, who was sitting on his left, looked as well.

"I'm not sure, but she might still be at the cabin. I don't think she slept at all last night! She was so into this book she was reading…"

Just as she said that, Bridgette lazily walked through the door. Her hair was soaking wet, and she started trekking to her team's table. Geoff looked at her worriedly, and call her over to where he was sitting.

"Bridgey boo! Are you alright?" He asked fearfully. She smiled at him tiredly.

"I'm fine Geoff. I'm just really tired is all. Ugh... I've tried everything to wake myself up! Showering didn't help me at all, and we don't get coffee so-"

Bridgette's eyes darted to Harold, who was sitting across from Geoff. In his hands, held a fizzy bottle of caffeine. Harold held his bottle protectively as she stared at it wantfully.

"Hey, watch it! I'm not giving this to anyone! It was my prize from the challenge last night, so I rightfully deserve it!"

The surfer girl gave him a puppy dog look, but Harold still wouldn't budge. Noticing this, Geoff joined in with Bridgette, and even though it wasn't as affective as Brigette's, it still won the drink over.

"Fine… one sip! You are not having all of my coke!"

The Malibu girl grabbed the bottle graciously and took more than a few sips from it, making Harold frown. DJ, who was also sitting near there, gave her a disgusted look.

"Isn't that a little… unsanitary?"

Bridgette handed the bottle to Harold and thanked him, before walking off to join her team's table.

"What, you mean sharing a drink? Not at all, dude! See?" Geoff grabbed the Coke bottle, and took a sip of it, much to Harold's dismay.

"Yeah! Aren't you grossed out by their germs? It's technically you're all kissing eachother, because all you lips touched the bottle…"

Geoff shrugged as response, and Beth looked at DJ surprised.

"I guess it's just never bugged me."

"That's just… ew!"

TDTATDTA

Ezekiel watched the other table, or more so watched Owen, intently. He decided on making Owen the guy to help him with relationships. He stood up quietly from where he was seated, and slowly started walking to the other side of the mess hall.

"Where do you think you're going?" Heather stopped him in his tracks.

"Uh, to go talk to Owen, eh?"

"I don't think so. What, are you trying to help them or something?" Heather glared at Zeke, as he quietly sat down back in his seat. Heather smiled, satisfied.

"Geez chica, what are you? His mother?" Alejandro questioned Heather, quite annoyed. He decided to keep talking, "who made you captain of our team, anyways?"

The queen bee stood up from her seat furiously, "Ugh! I just want him spilling our secrets to the other team! For all we know, he could already have a secret alliance with them! Or something..."

Alejandro gave her a confused look, that was accompanied with a smirk, "what secrets? The game just started…"

A few of the members on their team smiled and laughed at this, and Heather turned slightly red while sinking back into her seat. Justin noticed this, and stepped in.

"It's for future references! I think that what Heather is saying is a good idea!" Justin showed his winning smile, and looked at Heather. She just glared at him, aswell at Alejandro.

**CONFESSIONALS-**

**Justin- Aha! I figured it out! The best way to show I am better than Alejandro is to steal his crush! I mean, who could resist _this _*rips off shirt***

***STATIC*******

Chef began to serve his disgrace of breakfast, AKA burnt eggs and rotten apple slices with expired milk, Izzy and Noah burst through the door.

"We are victorious!" She screamed, dangling a necklace to everyone. Most people looked at the duo confused, but Katie's eyes seemed to have sparkled when she saw it, and she ran towards the two.

"Where did you find it?!" she asked excitedly as she put it around her neck.

"It was on the ground in the communal bathroom," Noah answered emotionless. Katie's face scrunched up and she quickly removed it from her neck. The book worm smiled slightly at the action, "we washed it though, don't worry."

Katie's smile grew so big, and she grabbed both of them and pulled them into a hug.

"Thank you both so much, you have no idea how much this means to me," Katie said shakily, it almost sounded like she was about to cry. Noah was the first to leave the hug, and simply shrugged.

"I owed you, so whatever." He said, and walked away.

The crazy red head jumped up and down, and started to speak, "it's not over yet though! Some time later Noah and I will search for your other necklace another day! Gee, I'm hungry…"

Katie smiled contently, and looked at both Noah and Izzy talking as they lined up for their sad excuse for food.

"I still can't believe they found one of my necklaces," she mumbled to herself, "they didn't even know what it looked like!"

Eva, who was listening to Katie talk to herself, smiled at this. She now new what to do with the necklace she had.

TDTDTDTDTTDTDDT

As everyone was about to finish up their food, Chris walked in with a devious smile on his face.

"Who's ready for the TDA themed challenge today?!" Not giving the teens time to reply, he kept talking, "we decided that today, we will have the challenge take place here on the island again, but don't worry. Tomorrow, when we do the World Tour themed episode, we'll be leaving here for good!"

That announcement made all of the campers cheer.

"Follow me to your very first challenge!"

TDTDTDTD

On the beach of the island was an airplane. Not as big as the World Tour plane, but still big all the same. The door to enter the plane was open, and all the contestants looked at the plane confused.

"How did he get enough money to afford a plane?" Beth asked herself incredulously, looking at the plane in awe.

"Interns! Are you done yet?" Chris shouted into the plane. After, two interns emerged from the door of the plane wearing the same green jumpsuit and hat as all the other interns.

"Sorry Chris," said the female one. It was the same redhead from the previous day.

"We'll be quicker next time," the tall boy beside the red head added nervously. He glanced at the large cast in front of him and the girl, and gave them a sheepish smile, showing the gap in his front teeth.

The two interns walked off holding hands, and some of the contestants gave them a smile. Chris glared at them before he began to explain.

"Everyone! Into the plane please!"

They all began to walk into the plane one by one, and as they entered, they were greeted by another intern who was covered in freckles. As Alejandro glided past him, the intern grabbed his arm and pulled him to the side.

"Huh?" Alejandro pondered sharply. The intern gave him a stern look.

"Behind the orange box will be two parachutes. Inside the orange box will be a golden marshmallow," the intern explained before walking off.

Alejandro, looking beyond confused, joined where his team was standing, and stood beside Heather. She looked at him carefully.

"What was that about?" She demanded.

Alejandro shrugged, and gave her a cute smile. She turned away angrily.

Chris cleared his throat, and looked at the big cast.

"Since you all completely FAILED at searching yesterday, we decided that we should give you guys another chance. Anywho, today we will be doing an episode based off Full Metal Drama!"

All the teenagers looked at one another, trying to remember which that one was.

"Oh! I get it now! That's why we are on a plane!"

Yup, no one could remember which episode that was except for Sierra.

"In this plane, you will find 12 parachutes hidden somewhere," Chris started, exclaiming what was around the plane.

The plane itself wasn't really much, it was just full of boxes. Many, many, many multi coloured, aswell as a washroom.

"That is, if you want to jump with one," Chris smiled evilly and they all gasped.

"The first team that has everyone down at the bottom will win a reward, as well as an advantage for the next challenge, which will be an elimination one! So I'd try if I were you guys! You'll hear and announcement for when you kids can start!"

And with that, Chris hopped out of the back of the entrance of the plane along with the intern, and the plane started moving.

"Oh my gosh! Chris is so insane! We could die from this!" Sadie shouted, very upset.

"Eh, whatever. We already had to jump out of planes in season 3," Duncan said lazily. He stretched his arms trying to act cool, causing Courtney to role her eyes at him.

Sierra looked at her sympathetically, and added, "don't worry. This won't be that bad at all!"

Static started to be heard from the speakers in the plane, until a very familiar voice was heard.

"Ready soon to be flyers?" Chris' voice questioned, "well start your searching now!"

Everyone split up after hearing this, and headed straight towards the boxes. Every except for Sierra though, she had a different idea. She skipped towards Cody, and picked him up swiftly.

"Let's go Cody! We're jumping!"

Cody looked at her with a terrified expression, before she took a running start out towards the door of the plane. Courtney glared at her running out.

"Sierra, wait! He's not even on our team!" she stomped angrily.

Izzy watched the stalker and her crush speed out of the door, and a 'fantastic' idea grew in her mind. She sneakily tip toed her way to behind Noah, who just so happened to be searching beside Katie, and grabbed both their arms harshly.

"No way Izzy! I don't want to turn into a pancake!" Noah pleaded as she dragged them towards the door.

"Y-Yeah Izzy, maybe this isn't a great idea!" Katie shouted nervously, trying to break free from her killer grip.

"Don't worry guys! I'm sure we won't get too hurt! Hahahaha!" She maniacally giggled, and hopped out the door with them, and you could hear Noah's and Katie's scream faintly.

"Well, there goes 4 of our team members," Heather mention out loud.

TDTDTDTD

Alejandro scoped the room intensely, searching for the orange box the intern mentioned to him. Surely enough, down in a corner, an extremely bold orange box lied. He walked up to it, and behind it were two parachutes.

"Why did that intern help me?" He asked himself, digging through the box after he opened it up. His smile grew once he found the golden marshmallow he has longed for since the game started.

Jamming the plastic puff into his pocket, he grabbed the parachutes and made his way to Heather.

"Since I have no one else I really want to give this to," he started, tapping on her shoulder, "would you like this parachute?"

He thrust it towards Heather, and she reached for it gingerly, "tha-"

She was cut off when Justin ran towards her holding a parachute of his own, and wrapped his arm around Heather.

"Actually, Heather will be jumping with me!"

"Um.. no I won't! I-"

It was too late. Justin was already dragging her out the door of the plane, despite here screams of him to stop.

"Ugh! Let go of me you a- AHHHH!" Justin held her bridal style as they flew down the sky. Before he even had time to use his parachute, the both of them were met with water engulfing them.

Once both their heads were out the water, Heather looked around. She soon realized that she was on the beach, well more so in the water. Down far off in the distance, she could spot the others who already jumped before her and Justin on shore, drying off, as well as Chris with his favourite toy- I mean his bullhorn.

"Wow," Justin said looking up, "I guess we really weren't up that high."

The female of the two looked up after, noticing that the plane was barely it the air! It was no higher than 50 ft up, circling around the water.

"You have some explaining to do!" Her rage from before returned. She turned her head rapidly, swinging her hair in his face harshly.

"I am going to be your boyfriend!" Justin announced proudly, flashing her a model smile.

Heather gave him a hard stare, trying to decipher whether he was kidding or not.

"What makes you think I would want you as my boyfriend?"

"Well, it's quite evident that Alejandro still likes you, and honestly I could care less if you like him or not. What I'm trying to say is that we could pretend to be dating to throw his game off! And he will then see that I am the hottest male competitor on this show!"

Heather didn't drop her stare on Justin, and bit her lip, thinking. The male model saw that Heather might deny his plan, and decided to continue speaking.

"Think about it, he played you the entire season of World Tour, acting like he liked you. He hurt you last season, and I think you pushing him off the volcano wasn't enough revenge. He deserves a taste of his own medicine!"

Heather smiled evilly to him, and as she opened her mouth to reply, a splash of water in front of them made her stop. Alejandro's head popped up from the water, looking quizzically at the two, before angrily glaring at Justin.

"Hey! What gives, amigo? Why did you bring Heather down with you?!"

Justin looked pleadingly at Heather, and she shrugged in response.

"Look, Al. We just wanted to jump together! Isn't that right, Justin?"

The clever girl gave Justin a very believable loving look, and Justin smirked at Alejandro's disbelief.

"Didn't look like it up there," the latino pointed to the circling plane above them.

"What is wrong with you? Can't you just let our love be?!" Justin frantically shouted to Alejandro while he wrapped his arm around Heather, and his jaw dropped.

"LOVE!?"

"That's right! Heather and I are in love! We decided that we would announce it today!"

Without warning, Justin grabbed Heather's face, and kissed her on the lips. To Justin's surprise, she kissed him back, and after about a second, they pulled away.

"Let's go, _Justin,_" Heather said almost angrily as they both started to swim away from a stunned Alejandro.

Once they were a good distance away from him, Heather grabbed Justin's arm, and she looked genuinely pissed off.

"What was that!?"

"Look, if we want McUglyface to believe we are actually dating, it was the only thing I could do!"

She sighed angrily as they both reached the shore, and were greeted by Sierra.

"Did you and Justin just kiss?"

Heather put on a fake smile and nodded, and then walked away in search of a towel. Sierra's smile grew 10 times bigger, and she whipped out a note pad and a pencil.

"Note to self, inform all the Justher fans ASAP that they are now officially a thing! Also, find a way to get internet access…"

**CONFESSIONAL-**

**Heather- I can't believe that I agreed to this. But hey, whatever. Justin sees is as a way to show his 'hotness', but I see it as a way to have an extra vote on my side! Plus, seeing Alejandro jealous for once is an extra! **

**Justin- Hah! I got his girl! That's one point on team hotness, and zero on team walrus face! It was great! You could just see the _jealousy _in his eyes.**

**Alejandro- Justin sees this as a competition, hey? This little 'rivalry' has now turned into a full out war! Heather is supposed to be voting with me, but I guess her and Justin dating now means that they are going to target on getting ME out! I must find a way to make sure that Heather isn't going to vote me out… but how? Wait, what am I thinking. Heather would never vote me out, right…? RIGHT?!**

***STATIC*******

tdtdtdtdtdtdttd

Back up on the plane, Courtney looked enraged after seeing Alejandro jump with two parachutes.

"What a waste! And now 7 member of the other team have already jumped, and only one from ours!"

"Stop complaining princess, and start looking for a parachute!" Duncan said with his newly found parachute on his back. Before she could reply, he hopped his way out the door.

TDTDTDTDTD

Eva decided that she was not going to look for a parachute just yet. Instead, she found herself looking for a golden marshmallow instead. Running out of places to look, she headed for the disgusting washroom on the plane.

"Hmm…" she pondered, before her eyes landed on her prize. Inside the toilet was green water, but if you looked beyond that, you could see a golden square lying right at the bottom.

Not wondering why she was looking for it in the toilet, she reached her hand inside it without hesitation, and pulled out the plastic treat.

"Finally!" She announced, and exited the washroom, putting it in her pocket. She then sniffed the arm of which she put in the toilet, and then moved it from her face swiftly, and a revolted look on her face grew.

She then lifted her head, noticing DJ, Geoff, and Bridgette all hop out of the plane, with parachutes on their backs. She scoped the room, checking who was still on the plane, and panic soon came into her mind. Half the people were already gone, and she didn't know how many parachutes were left.

"Yes! I found one! I am victorious!" Harold announce, holding his parachute in the air. Eva saw this, and walked over to him.

"I bet you all are very-" he stopped when he felt a tap on his back, "huh? Ew… what is that smell?"

When he turned around, he was greeted with Eva's gross smelling arm pushing him down, and stealing his parachute. Before he could react, it was too late, and she jumped out of the plane.

"Hey! Uncool!" Harold shouted, and then felt a strong hand wrap around his pulling him up.

"Sorry 'bout that sugar, she can sure be mean. Here, I found an extra one," Leshawna handed him a parachute, and Harold's eyes sparkled as the approached the door, putting their parachutes on.

"Thank you, my queen."

"Don't be gettin' any ideas now!"

TDRTDRTDRDTRDTRDTRDT

With only 9 people left on the plane, Trent began to panic. He wasn't exactly sure how many parachutes were left, and he wasn't really in the mood to jump without one.

"Hey Trent," Sadie said sweetly to him as she approached him holding one of the parachutes, "I was wondering if you like, maybe wanted to jump with me, sharing a parachute? I'm not really sure if any are left, and it'd be a total bummer if you had to jump without one!"

**CONFESSIONAL-**

**Trent- So, the last time I was supposed to jump out of a plane on this island, I broke every bone in my body. Needless to say, I'd much rather jump with a partner, no matter who it is. Plus, Sadie isn't as bad as she used to be, right?**

***STATIC***

As Trent was putting the parachute on, Sadie walked up to him holding Beth's arm.

"Since you're like so cool and everything, I knew you wouldn't mind if I offered Beth to jump with us too, right?"

"Sure, but where's her parachute?"

"No silly, I mean share the parachute with her too!"

Trent's eyes went wide after hearing this. Sure, he was no sky diving expert, but he was pretty sure three amateurs jumping out of a plane sharing only one parachute would not be the best idea. Never the less, Sadie grabbed onto his chest happily.

"So like, you jump, and we will like, hold onto you, okay?"

"Um Sadie, I really don't think this is the best idea. What even gave you the idea of three people jumping together?"

"Them," she pointed behind Beth. There, Owen just finished securing a parachute on him, and he was carrying both Tyler and Lindsay. The three of them took a look at Trent, Beth, and Sadie, before running at them at full force. Trent forgot that him and the two girls were standing by the exit door, and before he could even find the control, Owen's speed caused all six people to fall out the door, screaming.

TDTDTDTDTD

Gwen looked distressed as she identified who was left on the plane. It was only her, Courtney, and Ezekiel. Luckily to her, while looking at the remaining two, she also found the last parachute lying between two brown boxes. As she reached out to grab it, another hand collided with hers.

"Great," Gwen muttered under her breath, trying to steal away the parachute from Courtney.

The former CIT tugged at the parachute roughly, eyes blazing.

"Let go boyfriend stealer! I got here first!"

"Courtney! We're on the SAME TEAM. We have to learn how to work together if we want to win this!" Gwen pleaded, tugging back.

"As if I'd ever work with you! Just let go!"

"Look Courtney, how many more times do I have to apologize until you forgive me!"

When the goth said that, something ticked off in Courtney's brain. The brunette jumped at full force to Gwen, pulling her hair.

"You'll never understand! JUST. LET. GO!"

Gwen gave up on trying to make peace with Courtney, and the two team members started clawing at each other. Their fight soon began to travel, and they were soon dangerously close to the door. With one final slap to the face, Gwen let go of the parachute, causing Courtney to accidentally toss it behind her, landing right in Ezekiel's hands.

"Oh great, look what you did NOW boyfriend stealer! Now we're going to lose! You are so useless!"

"You're the one who let go, you maniac!"

Courtney had enough of her once again, and jumped at her. Sadly, she failed to remember that they were beside the exit door, and the two girls came tumbling out, screaming until they hit the water.

**CONFESSIONAL-**

**Gwen- *touching her cheek slightly, before removing it quickly in pain* Seriously, Courtney is a psycho! We could have DIED there! What's her damage! And man, that last slap REALLY hurt!**

**Courtney- *wrapping a bandage around her arm* So her gothy claws come out. Gwen will NEVER understand what she did wrong! She's lucky I went easy on her!**

***STATIC*******

"And team one wins!" Chris announced on his megaphone as Gwen and Courtney made it to shore limply. Ezekiel soon followed behind, dragging the soaking wet parachute behind him.

"What gives, eh? I thought we were jumping from a high distance!"

"Uh, puh-lease! If you actually SAW the episode Full Metal Drama, you would know that we weren't going to really go sky diving!"

"Right you are Sierra!" Chris announced to her, before turning his attention to the rest of the soaking wet contestants, "why are you guys complaining anyways? I provided you with towels!"

"Yeah, because these little face cloths will help us SO much," Harold complained, using the tiny towel to wipe off his arm.

"No matter! The challenge, as I mentioned, was to have your entire team on the ground before the other! And since Courtney and Gwen went down before Zeke, their team wins!"

The members of team one cheered, while the team two members looked down casted. Beth then raised her hand slightly.

"So um… what's the award?"

"Well, since this is only part one of the challenge, your prize is to not only pick your team's name, but as well as the other team's name!"

A few cheers were heard, but most of the team one members looked disappointed.

**CONFESSIONAL-**

**Duncan- Psh, that's it? What a waste.**

**Izzy- Oh, I hope they give our team a real good name! Yeah, like Team Punching Monkey Socks! Hehe, and then for short, we'd be called Team PMS! **

***STATIC*******

A muscular intern marched to team one, and escorted them to a far away place to decide the team names. Once they arrived in front of the cabins, away from the other team, he saluted them and marched away.

"So, any ideas for our team name?" DJ asked his team, squeezing some water out of his soaked shirt.

"Well, I think our team name should be something exciting! Like something food related! OH! How about team chocolate sauce!" Owen bursted to his fellow team members, and then got the response of face palms.

"Well, I personally think we need a kick butt name," Duncan start, but then sadly was interrupted by an achy Courtney.

"And knowing you, you'll probably say we should be something like 'Team Kill all your Baby Children'!"

"That's not a bad idea, Princess."

Courtney scoffed and flipped her hair at him, causing him to roll his eyes.

A large discussion began after that. Some shouts were shared, as well as laughs at the stupid names that Geoff or Owen would think of. Leshawna eyed Gwen, who was rubbing her red cheek.

"Hey Gwen, you've been pretty quiet this whole time. You think of an idea?" Leshawna pointed to the goth. She smiled slightly.

"Well, I was thinking that our team name should be something that shows we're superior, but not seem to conceited and cheesy," the artist began, gaining the attention of her many team mates, "our team is something that will be remembered, so maybe we need a name that will represent that?"

Everyone looked at Gwen shocked from the mini speech she gave, and then Trent broke a smile.

"That's actually a great idea Gwen!"

"I like the way you think pasty!" Duncan added, putting an arm around his possibly girlfriend. She cringed when he touched her shoulder, because that was one of the places Courtney attacked. Speaking of the CIT, she simply rolled her eyes, but added to the conversation.

"So you're saying, something like Team Legend?"

Everyone nodded in agreement, and the newly decided Team Legend smiled. Just then, the marching intern from before jogged his way to the group.

"I hope you are all almost finished, because Chris said you have 2 minutes till you need to come back and announce your decisions."

The many teens looked at each other surprised, since they wasted so much time on their team name, they forgot about the other!

The black haired teen began to jog away, before stopping when he saw Courtney holding her neck in pain.

"Excuse me ma'am, but are you alright? You look a little beat up…"

"Oh, I'm just _fantastic, _thanks to her," she pointed to Gwen, who was still rubbing her newly bruised cheek. The two girls then started a glaring competition.

The cladded in green intern looked shocked at two beat up girls, and scratched his neck out of habit.

"Would you two ladies like me to take you to the infirmary?"

"NO!"

They shouted in sync, breaking their glare. The intern put up his hands in defense, and ran away.

"Okay, quick guys! What should we call the other team?" Harold asked quickly.

"Well, like, we need to obviously make it sound bad," Sadie started.

"And crappy," Leshawna added.

Geoff's face scrunched into a thinking face, and then he jumped in realization.

"Let's just call them Team Crap!" he announced proudly.

Since they were out of time, and too lazy to object, everyone nodded, and walked back to the beach where the other team lied carelessly on the sand, trying to dry off.

"Well, what did you kiddies think of?" Chris approached them, and everyone who was lying in the sun got up.

"Well," Courtney took the lead, "as a leader of our team, I feel it is a necessity that I announce the names. For us, we will be known as Team Legend!"

Team Legend smiled at the announcement of their name, and the opposing team looked at them, not impressed.

"Yeah, because that's _so _not cheesy at all." Noah sighed, scratching his head. Courtney glared at him.

"And your team will be called as something that I personally think represents you all perfectly. Team Crap!"

"Nice! We're poo! Alright!" Izzy raised her hand to Eva, expecting a high five, but was sadly left hanging.

"Alright! Congratulations Team Legend! You will also receive an advantage in the second part of the challenge, which will be an elimination challenge! But first, I'll give you guys an hour to dry off!" Chris announced, before walking off in a different direction.

Most of the contestants decided to stay on the shore, but Alejandro was not one of them. He still had some unfinished business to attend to.

**CONFESSIONAL-**

**Alejandro- I needed to find that intern and figure out why he was helping me! Not that I don't mind he's cheating to help me, I'd just like to know why.**

***STATIC*******

Alejandro hiked through the forest, wandering aimlessly for the intern's hide out. As if luck was on his side that day, he managed to find a cabin much like his own in the middle of the forest, and the intern who helped him before was sitting on one of the steps, witling away at a log. The pale intern looked up, and was shocked to see who was standing in front of him.

"How did you find this place?" the intern asked him in shock.

The latino shrugged, "that doesn't matter. What does is this question. Why did you help me in the last challenge? And who are you?"

The intern put his hands up in defense, and took off his green hat, exposing his orange hair.

"You see, I can't tell you too much, 'cause I don't wanna get in trouble. But I will tell you this, the name's Scott, and you and I are very alike."

Alejandro looked at his appearance, then his own.

"How are we in any way 'alike'?"

"You didn't watch the fourth season, did you?"

"That still doesn't explain why-!"

Just then, the cabin door swooped open, and out walked the purple eyed intern Alejandro never met. She was stretching her legs, minding her own business, until her eyes landed on one of the campers.

"Scott! What is he doing here?! Chris said we'd be in deep crap if we interacted with the cast!"

"Don't worry, I was just about to escort him out."

"Well, you're taking too long!" she turned her attention to Al, " You! You better leave or I will pound you so hard that you'll WISH that you never came out of the drama machine!"

Alejandro looked fearfully at the tough girl, before walking back slowly. She didn't flinch.

"Hey, I didn't say 'walk away like a little girl'. RUN! And I hope that once you are gone, you will forget about our little 'rendezvous' we just had!"

And with that, Alejandro took off running down the forest, holding back a scream.

**CONFESSIONAL-**

**Alejandro- Never in my life have I been so scared of a girl before! Still, that doesn't explain why this Scott guy is helping me. Why does it matter if I watched the fourth season anyways? I was too busy getting my body put back together, along with therapy sessions for learning how to actually move again when they aired it anyways. No matter, with this guy's help, I will be able to win with no harm!**

***STATIC*******

* * *

Team Legend: Courtney, Trent, Duncan, Leshawna, Beth, DJ, Gwen, Trent, Owen, Sadie, Sierra, Geoff

Team Crap: Heather, Ezekiel, Alejandro, Katie, Noah, Izzy, Bridgette, Tyler, Justin, Eva, Cody, Lindsay

Well, there you go! Actually, this chapter has been done for almost 2 weeks, it's just that I needed to fix it because the first draft was terrible. I hope this chapter didn't disappoint! The second part is almost done, so expect that out before April is done!

THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEWING!


End file.
